Frischlinge
by Amasayda
Summary: Sequel zu "Willkommen in Chicago" - Katherine Mallory kann endlich nach ihrer Verletzung ihren Dienst in der Notaufnahme antreten. Aber nichts läuft wie es soll. Doch nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten wendet sich alles zum Guten.
1. Chapter 1

**Emergency Room**

** Frischlinge  
**

Disclaimer: Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wem ER eigentlich gehört, deshalb kannich nur ganz allgemein sagen, dass ich mir alle Charaktere nur ausleihe. Ich werde sie nach diesem kleinen Abenteuer auch wieder abgeben! Alle Patienten und natürlich Kat Mallory gehören mir!

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

* * *

Es war Ende November. Und es war kalt. Aber das war man in Chicago ja gewohnt. Jeder wartete nun auf den ersten Schnee und teilweise wurden sogar schon Wetten darüber abgeschlossen, wann er endlich kommen würde. Denn eigentlich war er für Chicagos Verhältnisse schon recht spät dran.

Jemanden, den die Kälte und das Gerede um den ersten Schnee buchstäblich ,kalt' ließen, war John Carter. Er war eigentlich viel zu beschäftigt mit anderen Dingen. Und vor allem mit seiner Arbeit, denn als Assistenzarzt in der Notaufnahme des zweitgrößten Krankenhauses von Chicago hatte man ständig etwas zu tun. Und wenn man nichts zu tun hatte, „dann hast du dich gefälligst durch die riesigen Mengen an Schreibkram zu arbeiten". Zumindest verlangte das Kerry Weaver, die eiserne Beherrscherin der Notaufnahme, von ihren Angestellten.

Fast drei Wochen waren seit dem Überfall auf das Doc Magoo´s vergangen und genau auf den heutigen Tag war es drei Wochen her, dass Carter Kat zum ersten Mal kennengelernt hatte. Sie war damals während der Geiselnahme angeschossen worden und erholte sich seither von ihrer Verletzung hier im County.

Carter wußte nicht, ob er das so sagen konnte, oder ob es einfach nur die Sympathie für diese Frau war, dass sie dieses Drama mit ihm überstanden hatte, aber er hatte sie gern. Er konnte mir ihr über die Dinge reden, die ihn interessierten und sie hatte mit einer ruhigen aber bestimmten Offenheit zugehört. Ja, er hatte sie gerne. Und genau aus diesem Grund war er jetzt, so wie an jedem Tag der letzten drei Wochen, während seiner Mittagspause auf den Weg in den sechsten Stock des County General um seine neue Freundin zu besuchen.

Der Duft der Blumen, die er eingewickelt in eine Lage Papier in den Händen hielt, legte sich wie ein Schleier in die Gänge der Abteilung für Innere Medizin. Er kannte den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer auswendig. Und nur um sich das zu beweisen schloss er für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. _Nur noch sechs Schritte, und dann, dann gehe ich durch die Tür auf der rechten Seite._, sagte sich Carter und drehte sich zur rechten Wand, griff nach der Tür und öffnete sie.

Doch das Zimmer war leer. Ein neues, frisch gemachtes Bett stand dort direkt neben dem Fenster; doch niemand lag darin. _Was ist denn hier los? Vielleicht kenne ich den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer doch nicht auswendig. _Carter ging einen Schritt zurück und sah vorne auf die Tür. Er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Das hier war das Zimmer 3709. Vor noch nicht einmal 24 Stunden hatte sie hier mit einem bunten Pyjama im Bett gelegen. Und er hatte sich noch über das unmögliche Muster ihres Schlafanzuges lustig gemacht – fliegende Schweine. Wo war sie denn?

Carter drehte sich zurück auf den Flur und hielt Ausschau nach einer Schwester, die er sofort darauf aus einem weiteren Zimmer kommen sah. „Hey, hey, Schwester!", rief er ihr mit seiner jugendlich, festen Stimme zu.

Die kleine, pummelige Krankenschwester drehte sich mit einem Lächeln um 180° in seine Richtung. „Ja?"

„Wo, wo ist die Frau aus Zimmer 3709 hin?"

„Wer?"

_Ist ja echt toll, wie sie hier ihre Patienten kennen!_, dachte John grimmig. „Na, die Frau, ich meine Kat ..." Es traf ihn wie ein Blitz. Zum aller ersten Mal fiel ihm auf, dass er nur ihren Vornamen kannte. Carter fuhr sich durch sein kurzes, braunes Haar und sein Gesicht wirkte wie versteinert. Sie hatten zusammen zu Mittag gegessen, gelacht, sich Videos angesehen, aber er hatte sie nicht einmal, nicht ein einziges Mal nach ihrem vollständigen Namen gefragt. Und das hatte er in drei Wochen nicht **einmal** versucht. Nicht ein einziges Mal. Carter´s Mund klappte auf. Er kannte sie gar nicht wirklich. Wie sollte er sie finden?

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Sir?", erkundigte sich die Schwester und kam einen Schritt näher. Sie sah wie Carter die Farbe aus dem Gesicht gewichen war.

Carter schluckte und nickte. „Ja, ich ... ich denke schon." Doch in Wirklichkeit hatte es ihn erwischt. Als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Wand aus Glas gelaufen.

„Hören sie, ich kann ja für sie nachsehen gehen, was mit dieser Frau geschehen ist, okay? Ob sie verlegt wurde. Ich bin auch erst seit zwei Stunden hier, einverstanden?"

Wieder nickte Carter und folgte der Schwester zum Schwesternzimmer. Hoffentlich, hoffentlich würde er sie finden. Er hatte sich einfach zu sehr daran gewöhnt seine Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen.

* * *

Dave Malucci fuhr mit seinem granatroten Fahrrad in einem rasanten Bogen um die Ecke eines Gebäudes direkt in die Einfahrt des County. Das Geschrei einer jungen Frau, deren Weg er dabei abgeschnitten hatte, hörte er gar nicht, wegen dem Walkman, dessen Stöpsel sich in seinen Ohren befanden. Er war eine viertel Stunde zu spät und er wollte nicht noch eine Minute zu spät kommen. Er wusste, wie sehr der Chief Unpünktlichkeit hasste. Mit einem Sprint hechtete er die Rampe zur Notaufnahme empor, wobei er beinahe einen Mann mit Gehhilfe und einen Vater mit Kinderwagen gerammt hätte und schoß dann durch die elektronischen Schiebetüren, nur um mitten in die Arme seiner Chefin, Kerry Weaver, zu laufen, die wie ein Torwächter mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm stand.

„Na, Malucci, welche Ausrede hast du dieses Mal?", fragte Kerry mit einem gefährlichen Unterton in der Stimme und zog dabei verdächtig eine ihrer Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Ihre Fußspitze wippte taktvoll auf und ab.

„Chief, ich ... naja, was soll ich sagen," versuchte es Malucci, nur um ein wenig Zeit heraus zu schinden, in der er sich eine neue Ausrede ausdenken konnte, „... da war diese alte Lady, die mit ihren sechs süßen kleinen Hunden ..." Und dann ging es auch schon los und Malucci legte fast ängstlich seine Stirn in Falten. Die Tirade begann.

„Malucci! Wenn ich dich nicht in einer halben Minute fertig umgezogen, mit einem Krankenblatt in der Hand und einem Patienten am Arm hier herumlaufen sehe, dann bist du derjenige, der für den Rest der Woche den Senioren die Einläufe verpasst. Haben wir uns verstanden?", bellte seine Chefin, während Malucci schon mit einem Fuß im Ärztezimmer stand.

An der Tür begegnete er Abby Lockhart, die sich eine Tasse Kaffee geholt hatte.

„Man, man, man, hat der Chief etwa vor der Tür auf mich gewartet?", fragte Malucci und trat ganz ins Ärztezimmer.

Abby folgte ihm. „Dave, du hast es gar nicht anders verdient.", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen. „Versuch doch einfach mal pünktlich zu sein, wie wär´s? Glaub mir, das würde deinen Stand bei Kerry enorm verbessern."

Mitleidig sah er zu Abby, während er seinen Walkman in den Schrank räumte und sein Krankenhaus T-Shirt herausnahm um es anzuziehen. „Würde das bedeuten, dass ich eher losfahren sollte?"

„Ja, ich denke schon."

„Würde das also auch bedeuten, dass ich eher aufstehen muss?"

Abby nickte.

„Ach nee, dann bleib ich lieber auf meinem aktuellen Stand." Malucci schüttelte den Kopf und blies geräuschvoll die Luft aus seinen Lungen, bevor er Abby den Becher Kaffee aus der Hand nahm und einen kräftigen Schluck von dem fast schwarzen Gebräu nahm. „Ahhh, definitiv meine Lieblingsdroge!" Und mit diesen Worten war er dann auch schon halb aus dem Ärztezimmer und ließ Abby alleine, halb vollen Tasse Kaffee.

Abby sah ihm verzweifelt und fassungslos hinterher. _Wenn dich Weaver noch einmal erwischt, dann bist du dran!_

* * *

Marc Greene, der wie ein stinkender Kadaver die Fliegen, eine ganze Horde von neuen Studenten hinter sich her zog, bahnte sich seinen Weg, durch die Notaufnahme, die an diesem Tag während der Mittagspause einen ziemlich ruhigen Eindruck erweckte. Sie hatten am heutigen Tag noch keine Schwerverletzten hereinbekommen und Marc hoffte, dass das auch so bleiben würde. Ihm war heute nicht nach **Stress**. Nur leichte Fälle, wie Schnittwunden oder Grippe, die zu dieser Jahreszeit mal wieder die Großstadt überflutete, waren in den Behandlungsräumen und dem Warteraum zu finden.

„Also, ich werde euch gleich in Gruppen einteilen und euch einem Arzt oder Assistenzarzt zuweisen, verstanden? Ihr werdet Wunden nähen, Anamnesen vornehmen und den Schwestern bei schwierigeren Fällen zur Hand gehen.", erklärte Marc Greene, der stellvertretende Leiter der Notaufnahme und führte die Frischlinge durch die Räumlichkeiten der Notaufnahme.

Cleo Finch und Jing-Mei Chen sahen aus der Entfernung den jungen Studenten nach und schüttelten sich beide unbehaglich.

„Mein lieber Gott, sahen wir etwa auch mal so unerfahren aus?", fragte Cleo und strich sich eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Jing-Mei zog unwissend ihre Schultern hoch und schluckte, bevor sie ihr Gesicht dem von Cleo zuwandte. „Ich hoffe nicht."

Malucci kam, frisch umgezogen mit seinem neuen T-Shirt, um die Ecke und sah schon von weitem die beiden Ärztinnen hinter dem Empfangstresen nebeneinander stehen. „Hey, Ladies, wartet ihr etwa auf mich?"

Cleo´s Gesicht bedeckte ein ironisches Grinsen, als sie sich Dave entgegendrehte. „Sicher, Malucci. Dich haben wir genauso sehr vermisst wie ein Fall von Tollwut!", antwortete Cleo Finch und verschwand dann mit einem neuen Krankenblatt unter dem Arm.

Jing-Mei grinste und beeilte sich davon zu kommen. Dave konnte wirklich so ein Idiot sein und außerdem war er wohl einer der arrogantesten Menschen, den sie kannte.

„Hey, mich hat´s auch gefreut euch zu sehen!", rief ihnen Malucci nach und sah sich suchend nach etwas um.

Frank, der Ex-Cop und jetzige Leiter des Empfangstresens, trat neben ihn. „Kann ich dir helfen, Dave?", fragte der kräftige Mitsechziger.

„Ja, vielleicht, ... ich hatte hier gestern ´ne Tüte von meinen Lieblingslollis deponiert, aber ... ich ..."

Während sich Dave noch weiter durch den Papierberg am Tresen wühlte, wurde ihm plötzlich die besagte Tüte vor die Nase gehalten, und zwar von – Kerry Weaver. Dave lächelte entschuldigend und fuhr sich durch seine strubbeligen, blondierten Haare. „Hi, Chief! Ähm, ... das mit den Lollis, das kann ich erklären!"

Abby, kam um den Tresen, mit einer neuen Kaffeetasse in der Hand, und grinste schadenfroh. _Wenn jeder in dieser Notaufnahme eine solche Arbeitsmoral haben würde, wie er, dann könnten wir einpacken!_

„Habe ich mich eben nicht klar ausgedrückt, Malucci?", fauchte Kerry Weaver bedrohlich.

„Kristallklar, Chief!"

„Und warum stehst du dann noch immer hier? Ohne Krankenblatt und ohne Patient?"

Malucci schluckte. „Dieses ... neue Ordnungssystem, naja, ähm ... ich hab mich noch nicht wirklich zurechtgefunden." _Was besseres konnte dir wohl auf die Schnelle auch nicht einfallen, hm?_

„Kein Wunder wenn du von deinen vorgeschriebenen 42 Arbeitstunden pro Woche tatsächlich nur 25 hier bist! Und jetzt an die Arbeit. Ich will dich für den Rest des Nachmittags nur noch in Begleitung von Patienten sehen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Aye, Sir!", sagte Malucci salutierend, schnappte sich ein Krankenblatt und verschwand in Richtung Warteraum.

Kerry atmete aus und rückte ihre Brille zurecht. „Was soll man davon noch halten?"

Abby lächelte verständnisvoll. „Dr. Weaver, das ist eben Malucci."

„Ja, leider! Ich wünschte, wir könnten ihn erziehen!"

„Ich glaube, dass ist nicht mehr möglich!"

Kerry nickte und sah sich dann den Dienstplan an, während Frank an eines der Telefone ging, das schellte. „Abby, wissen sie, ob Dr. Kovac nachher noch kommt?"

Abby zuckte mit den Achseln. Sie war ja **NUR NOCH** Schwester, aber dass sie deshalb wissen sollte, wann die Ärzte kamen und gingen, war nicht in dem Wort Schwester beinhaltet. Zumindest nicht nach ihrer Auffassung. „Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich denke, er kommt noch."

Kerry nahm die Brille ab und fuhr sich mit der Hand übers Gesicht. „Im Moment ist es noch ruhig, aber ich denke am Nachmittag wird sich das schlagartig ändern. Das ist doch immer so."

Abby konnte da nicht mitreden. Sie war eh nicht wirklich der Notaufnahme als Schwester zugeteilt. Sie war Hebamme. Kerry hatte sie nur gerne bei sich, da sie bis vor einigen Wochen noch als AIP´lerin hier tätig war, doch dann hatte ihr Ex-Mann vergessen eine Rechnung für ihr Studium zu begleichen und ihr Recht auf eine Stelle als AIP´lerin in der Notaufnahme des County war verfallen. Jetzt musste sie warten. Und sie hasste es.

„Nur gut, dass heute endlich unsere neuen Assistenzärztin kommt."

Abby´s Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich augenblicklich und sie sah grinsend und ungläubig zu Kerry Weaver auf. „Sie meinen doch nicht etwa ..."

Kerry hatte ebenfalls so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. „Doch, genau **die** meine ich."

„Weiß Carter mittlerweile, dass sie diejenige welche ist?", fragte Abby. John Carter, ein wirklich fähiger Assistenzarzt hier am County war wohl der einzige Mensch im Umkreis von einer halben Meile, der nicht wusste, dass **seine** Kat die neue Ärztin war.

Kerry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich hab´s ihm nicht gesagt. Wir werden sehen. Falls sie also kommt, könnten sie sie zu mir schicken?"

Abby nickte und dann verschwand Kerry Weaver in der Masse von Grippe erkrankten Patienten.


	2. Chapter 2

_Viel Spaß beim 2.ten Kapitel ... Kat Mallory trifft nun endlich in der Notaufnahme ein ..._

* * *

Katherine Mallory kam langsam um die Ecke und warf wieder einen Blick auf den Eingang der Notaufnahme. Als wäre es schon vorprogrammiert, sah sie auch erneut zum Doc Magoo´s. Hier hatte alles vor drei Wochen angefangen. Und heute würde es endlich weitergehen. Sie war zwar noch immer ein wenig schwach doch sie wusste, dass das für sie kein Problem war. Sie war schon immer robust gewesen. Nicht mehr lange und die Fäden würde gezogen werden und dann würde sie nur noch die Narbe an die Ereignisse des 1. Novembers erinnern. Mit einem Lächeln auf ihrem bleichen Gesicht trat sie in die Auffahrt und kam auf den Eingang zu, nachdem sie sich enger in ihre Winterjacke gehüllt hatte. Es war jetzt 13. 46 Uhr. Menschen strömten ein und aus. Ein Krankenwagen hielt direkt neben ihr und zwei Sanitäter holten eine alte Frau heraus, während eine asiatisch aussehende Ärztin den Sanitätern entgegenkam und ihnen half.

„Was habt ihr hier?", fragte die Asiatin und begleitete die Sanitäter mit der alten Frau in die Notaufnahme.

Kat lächelte und sah ihnen nach. _Endlich! Endlich Arbeit!_ Sie hatte es gehasst drei Wochen lang selbst Patientin zu sein, anstatt anderen Menschen zu helfen.

„78-jährige Frau mit Grippe, sie ist im Altersheim zusammengebrochen ..."

Kat stand nun vor den Schiebetüren, die sich öffneten, als eine Mutter mit ihrem kleinen Sohn hinaus kam. Sie konnte die Desinfektionsmittel schon riechen. Und sie liebte diesen Geruch, so verrückt sich das auch anhörte. Langsam ging Kat näher und trat in den warmen Eingangsbereich der Notaufnahme. Sie war aufgeregt und gespannt zugleich. Das war also ihre neue Arbeitsstelle. Und ausserdem fragte sie sich, wann sie John über den Weg laufen würde. Sie freute sich wirklich auf ihn, denn sie wusste, dass er es garantiert nicht all zu lustig gefunden haben musste, sie nicht mehr auf der Inneren anzutreffen. Wahrscheinlich machte er sich sogar Sorgen. Sie würde das alles wieder gut machen. Wenn sie ihn traf.

* * *

Carter stand mit Abby im Medikamentenraum und beide suchten nach einer Schachtel Dormikum, einem Beruhigungsmittel, dass Carter für eine alte Dame brauchte, die beim Putzen ihrer Fenster von einem Stuhl gefallen war und sich das Bein gebrochen hatte.

„Verdammt, was ist denn das hier für eine Ordnung!", fluchte Carter und hätte am liebsten alle Medikamente aus dem Schrank gerissen, um sie dann wieder sorgfältig einzuräumen. Er hasste Unordentlichkeit, vor allem bei wichtigen Dingen, wie zum Beispiel Medikamenten.

Abby musterte ihn von der Seite. „Hey, ist alles okay mit dir?" Sie hatte seit seiner Medikamentenabhängigkeit ein Auge auf ihn. Und heute schien er etwas, naja, aufgeregt und unruhig zu sein. Bei einem Menschen wie Carter, der normalerweise die Ruhe selbst war, fiel das natürlich sofort auf.

Carter seufzte und riss sich zusammen. „Ja, ist schon okay, ich bin heute einfach nicht gut drauf." Dass das nicht stimmte, wusste er. Es machte ihn wütend, dass Kat so einfach aus dem Krankenhaus verschwunden war, ohne ihm etwas zu sagen. Er hatte gedacht, dass sie beide in den letzten drei Wochen Freunde geworden waren. Doch sie hatte sich einfach selber entlassen, auf ihren eigenen Wunsch hin. Na gut, sie war ebenfalls Ärztin, sie wusste, wie sie sich fühlte und was das Beste für sie war, aber sie hatte sich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet. Wie sollte er sie denn in einer Millionenstadt wie Chicago finden? Wenn sie überhaupt aus Chicago kam. Was hatte er denn Falsches gesagt oder getan? Das war heute einfach nicht sein Tag. „Es ist heute einfach nicht mein Tag, verstehst du?"

Abby nickte. Sie wusste zwar nicht, um was es ging, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm zu schaffen machte. Das konnte sie sehen. „Kopf hoch, Carter!", sagte sie und legte ihm ihre Hand auf den Unterarm. „Ich habe auch ´ne Überraschung für dich!", versuchte sie ihn aufzumuntern.

Carter sah die kleine Brünette fragend an. „Ach ja?"

„Ach ja!", antwortete Abby mit einem Grinsen. „Die neue Assistenzärztin kommt heute!" _Oh Carter, du wirst Augen machen!_, sagte sie zu sich selbst und grinste. Denn natürlich wusste Abby, dass es sich bei der Assistenzärztin um **Kat** – also Carter´s **Kat** handelte.

„Ach, endlich?", fragte Carter, jedoch nur mit halbherzigem Interesse. „Die hat ja noch mehr Talent im Zuspätkommen als unser Malucci."

Abby lachte. Sie war sehr gespannt, wie John darauf reagieren würde. Immerhin wusste wohl wirklich jeder Bescheid. Selbst die Putzfrauen.

„Aha, hier ist es ja, endlich!", rief Carter erleichtert und zog eine Schachtel Dormikum aus dem Schrank, während er sich schon auf den Weg machte, die Medikamentenkammer zu verlassen.

„Na also!", antwortete Abby und schickte ihm ein unterstützendes Lächeln mit auf den Weg. „Ich werd´ mich darum kümmern, dass der Medizinschrank neu aufgefüllt wird!"

„Danke, Abby!", hörte sie noch seine Stimme.

* * *

Draußen auf dem Gang wäre Carter beinahe mit Dr. Greene und seiner Horde Studenten zusammengestossen, die ihm entgegen kamen.

Wie ein Vater, der seine Kinder einem Freund vorstellte, sagte Marc Greene, der seinen geliebten weißen Mantel und die darunter liegende grüne Ärztetracht trug: „So, und das hier ist unser Dr. John Carter, Assistenzarzt im zweiten Jahr. Er hatte mal vor Chirurg zu werden, aber dann konnten wir ihn doch davon überzeugen bei der Notfallmedizin zu bleiben."

Und wie im Chor antworteten die Frischlinge: „Guten Tag, Doctor Carter!"

Carter fing an zu grinsen und Marc kam auf ihn zu, so dass Carter leise flüsterte: „Mein Gott, dass ist ja erschreckend."

Marc nickte. „Ich weiß." Und dann grinsten beide, bevor sich Dr. Greene wieder den Studenten zuwandte und sagte: „Also gut, ihr habt jetzt euer neues Gefechtsgebiet gesehen, nun werde ich euch in Gruppen einigen Ärzten zuteilen."

Carter wollte sich schnell aus dem Staub machen, doch Marc Greene wusste das geschickt zu umgehen. „Die erste Gruppe wird Dr. Carter zugeteilt."

Carter lächelte die Gruppe Studenten freundlich an, hätte Marc Greene aber in diesem Moment am liebsten bei lebendigem Leibe gehäutet. Studenten behinderten einen nur, man konnte meist nichts mit ihnen anfangen.

„Also gut, wer ist in der ersten Gruppe?", fragte Marc und sah, dass sich hauptsächlich nur Studentinnen meldeten, die alle ein verträumtes Lächeln auf den Lippen hatten. Marc zog grinsend seine Augenbrauen hoch und drehte sich zu Carter um, der denselben Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte, nur, dass er nicht grinste. „Also, gut, Dr. Carter, dann gehören diese vier Studentinnen jetzt ihnen!"

„Vielen Dank, **Doctor Greene**!", antwortete Carter und wies den vier jungen Damen den Weg zu seiner Patientin, die auf ihr Dormikum wartete.

Von weitem wurde diese Szene von Dr. Chen, Dr. Malucci und Dr. Finch beobachtet, die sich hinter einer Ecke versteckten und das Geschehene beobachteten.

„Oh Gott, hoffentlich kriegen wir keine von denen ab.", sagte Jing-Mei Chen und duckte sich wieder ein wenig hinter die Ecke.

„Ist ja klar, dass Carter die ganzen Bräute abkriegt!", maulte Malucci und kassierte von Cleo und Jing-Mei einen leichten Schlag in die Rippen. „Autsch, verdammt, seit ihr nicht ganz dicht?", meckerte er ein wenig zu laut, so dass Marc und die Frischlinge auf ihn aufmerksam wurden.

Cleo und Jing-Mei verschwanden so schnell sie konnten.

„Aha, und da haben wir noch einen Arzt unseres Teams, Dr. Dave Malucci, Assistenzarzt im ersten Jahr.", sagte Marc und kam auf den blondierten, jungen Mann zu. Die Horde Studenten folgten ihm auf Schritt und Tritt.

„Hi, wie geht´s?", fragte Malucci und sah gequält zu den Studenten hinüber.

Gefehlt hätte jetzt nur, dass alle Studenten im Chor GUT! geantwortet hätten. Doch das taten sie zum Glück nicht.

„So, Malucci, dann such dir mal die Besten raus, die du hier einarbeiten wirst."

„Ähm, Dr. Greene, ich ... ich weiß nicht ... ich glaube, ich kann nicht ..." Malucci hatte absolut keine Lust auf vier bis fünf Schatten, die ihm den ganzen Tag buchstäblich am Arsch kleben würden.

„Na gut, dann such ich eben ein paar aus!"

Aber er konnte sich auch nicht davor drücken. Und eh er sich versah, hatte ihm Marc Greene vier Studenten an die Seite gestellt und war mit den restlichen drei weitergezogen.

* * *

Kat kam langsam auf den Tresen zu und warf von Zeit zu Zeit einen Blick durch die Gegend. Sie wollte alles ganz genau kennenlernen. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten. Dieses Krankenhaus gefiel ihr. Es war sehr neu, zumindest sah das so aus. Und auf jedenfall war es besser ausgestattet, als das Krankenhaus, in dem sie zuvor gearbeitet hatte. Ein Schauer der Vorfreude rann über ihren Rücken und verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

Die Telefone klingelten, ein kräftiger Mann nahm die Gespräche an, Schwestern eilten durch die Gänge. Sicherheitsleute wanderten auf und ab und natürlich durften in einem solchen Krankenhaus auch die Patienten nicht fehlen. Und die gab es reichlich.

Kat hatte bis jetzt nur in kleineren Krankenhäusern gearbeitet und das hier war wirklich vollkommen neu für sie. Neu und aufregend. Sie konnte ihre Gefühle fast nicht im Zaum halten. Aber an wen sollte sie sich noch gleich wenden? _Denk doch nach, Kat!_, hielt sie sich selbst an. Und dann fiel es ihr auch schon wieder ein. Kerry Weaver, so war der Name, den sie sich gemerkt hatte.

Abby bemerkte die junge, große Frau, die mitten im Eingansbereich stand und sich kaum bewegte. Also kam sie auf Kat zu und fragte: „Entschuldigen sie, Miss, kann ich ihnen vielleicht helfen?" Die Frau war blass. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie auch die Grippe.

Kat drehte sich und zog langsam die Mütze von ihrem Kopf, wobei ihre langen dunklen Haare zum Vorschein kamen. Diese Frau, die vor ihr stand war eine Schwester. „Ähm, ja, können sie mir vielleicht sagen, wo ich ... Kerry Weaver finde?"

Jetzt war Abby diejenige, die sich kaum bewegte. Irgendetwas an dieser Frau, kam ihr bekannt vor, aber sie wusste nicht, wo sie sie einordnen sollte. Die kastanienfarbenen Haare, die eisblauen Augen – verdammt, sie hatte diese Frau doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen. Und dann machte es plötzlich KLICK. „**Sie** sind es!", rief sie fast fröhlich.

Katherine sah sie verwirrt an und lächelte dann freundlich. „Entschuldigung, kennen wir uns?"

„Noch nicht!", antwortete Abby mit einem Lächeln und führte sie in den Ärzteraum.

* * *

Carter kam mit seinen vier Sklavinnen aus dem Raum, in dem sie gerade der Frau das Dormikum verabreicht hatten. Und jetzt waren sie wieder auf dem Weg, um sich einen neuen Patienten zu besorgen. Carter seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand über sein Gesicht, während sich die Damen hinter ihm aufgeregt über seine Größe unterhielten. Carter verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf. _Das kann ja heiter werden!_

Er ließ seinen Blick durch die Notaufnahme gleiten und sah dann plötzlich Abby, die einer Frau vor dem Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte stand. Die andere Frau war groß und hatte langes, kastanienbraunes Haar.

_KAT?_ Carter´s Mund klappte auf und er blieb wie versteinert stehen, so dass alle Studentinnen in ihn hineinrasselten. Und wie es dann so kam stolperte John dann auch noch über einen Putzeimer, der mitten im Weg stand und legte sich der Länge nach hin.

Sofort eilten ihm seine Sklavinnen zur Hilfe und nutzen die Gelegenheit ihn anzufassen. Doch Carter schüttelte sie ab und versuchte seinen Blick wieder auf Abby und die andere Frau auszurichten – doch beide waren verschwunden.

Carter blinzelte doch Abby und diese Frau blieben verschwunden. Nirgendwo waren sie mehr zu sehen. _Oh Junge, du spinnst ja schon!_, schallt er sich selbst und ging dann mit seinen Studentinnen auf den Empfangstresen zu. Das machte ihm wirklich zu schaffen. Doch jetzt konnte er sich nicht damit befassen. Schließlich hatte er seinen Studentinnen etwas beizubringen. Nachher konnte er noch lange genug damit zubringe sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Aber nicht jetzt.

* * *

Cleo Finch saß direkt vor einer Hausfrau, die sich beim Brotschneiden mit ihrer „nagelneuen Brotschneidemaschine von Thompson" den Zeigefinger **an**geschnitten hatte. „Nun ja, Mrs ..." Cleo hatte doch tatsächlich den Namen vergessen.

„Mrs O´Flaherty, die Vorfahren meines Mannes kommen aus Irland. Um es genauer zu sagen, aus dem County Claire. Waren sie schon mal in Irland, Doctor Finch?"

Cleo schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war ich nicht." Vorsichtig zog sie das Küchentuch, das Mrs. O´Flaherty um ihre Hand gewickelt hatte, zurück, um sich die Wunde anzusehen.

„Wissen sie, ich wollte ja nur das Brot für´s Mittagessen schneiden, Doctor, und dann plötzlich – dann war´s auch schon geschehen. Ich hab´s im ersten Moment noch nicht mal wirklich gemerkt.", kommentierte die 45 Jahre alte Frau mit einem Lachen.

Mrs O´Flaherty hatte eine wirklich lebhafte Erzählweise und fuchtelte mit ihrer Hand durch die Gegend. „Könnten sie vielleicht still halten?", fragte Cleo höflich.

„Aber sicher doch, Doctor. Und – was sagen sie?"

Sogar der untere Fingerknochen war fast durchtrennt. „Tja, Ma´am, ich sage, dass ihre Küchenmaschine verdammt scharf ist!"

Stolz legte sich auf Mrs O´Flaherty´s Gesicht. „Ja, nicht wahr? Und dabei war sie nur ein Sonderangebot."

* * *

Kerry Weaver rauschte in die Ärztelounge und sah sich nach Abby um, die neben Kat auf einem der Stühle saß. „Was ist denn, Abby? Ich habe zu tun!"

Abby lächelte und sagte dann: „Dr. Weaver, darf ich vorstellen – Katherine Ann Mallory!"

Katherine erhob sich und streckte freundlich ihre Hand aus, um sie ihrer neuen Chefin zu reichen. „Tag!"

Kerry fing ebenfalls an zu lächeln und kam mit ihrer Krücke näher. „Ach so, ja, daran habe ich ja gar nicht mehr gedacht. Tag und herzlich willkommen. Es tut mir leid, aber wie ich es heute schon zu Abby," sie blickte in Abby´s Richtung, „gesagt habe, wurde es nach der Mittagspause wieder recht belebt hier." Freundschaftlich nahm sie Kat´s Hand und schüttelte sie. Kerry´s Eindruck von ihr war gut. Sie war groß und hatte unglaublich warme Augen, obwohl sie dem Blau eines Gletscherflusses glichen. Ihr Händedruck war kräftig aber nicht aufdringlich und ihre Finger waren schlank und lang. Na schön, sie war noch etwas blass um die Nase und mit Sicherheit hätte sie noch gut ein paar Tage Ruhe gebrauchen können, aber sie wusste selbst, dass Ärzte die schlimmsten Patienten waren.

„Ich bin froh endlich hier arbeiten zu können, wenn auch mit etwas **Verspätung**.", sagte Kat mit einem Grinsen.

„Wir sind ebenso froh wie sie, dass sie **überhaupt** hier sind, Miss Mallory.", entgegnete Kerry und hatte wieder das Bild vor Augen, in dem diese junge Frau ohne Herzschlag, Lebenszeichen und von oben bis unten mit Blut besudelt in einem der Traumaräume, der Notaufnahme lag. „Fühlen sie sich denn schon wieder fit und in der Lage zu arbeiten?"

Kat nickte. „Ich denke schon. Ab und zu spüre ich zwar noch ein paar Schmerzen, aber ich denke, dass wird sich in einer Woche legen, wenn die Fäden gezogen werden. Ich freue mich schon auf die Arbeit. Wirklich."

Kerry musterte sie prüfend. „Schön, falls es ihnen nicht gut gehen sollte, dann möchte ich das umgehend wissen."

„Ist in Ordnung." Kat spürte diese ungemeine Autorität, die von ihrer neuen Chefin ausging. Sie war mit Sicherheit eine gute Ärztin und eine knallharte Chefin.

„Gut, dann kann ich nur noch sagen, dass ich mich auf eine zukünftige Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen freue." Dann wandte sie sich an Abby. „Abby, sie könnten Miss Mallory in alles weitere einweisen. Zeigen sie ihr ihren Schrank, besorgen sie ihr einen Kittel, ein Stethoskop und dann einen Patienten. Es tut mir leid, dass ich das nicht selber machen kann, aber sie haben den Aufnahmebereich ja sicher selber gesehen – es ist mal wieder Full House!" Mit einem Lächeln blickte sie zu Kat. „Viel Erfolg!"

„Danke!"

Und dann verschwand Kerry aus dem Ärztezimmer.

* * *

_Die Frage ist jetzt nur noch, wann Kat und Carter endlich aufeinander treffen :-) ...  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Kapitel Nr. 3 ... viel Spaß beim lesen:_

* * *

„Peter, hier her!", rief Cleo ihrem Kollegen und Freund zu.

Dr. Peter Benton, Chirurg im County, kam in seinem blauen Arbeitsoutfit anscheinend direkt aus dem OP und mit einem freudigen Lachen auf seine Freundin zu, um ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen zu drücken und sie in die Arme zu schließen. „Hi!", sagte er sanft und gab ihr einen Kuss.

„Na? Schwer geschuftet?", fragte Cleo und leckte sich über die Lippen.

„Romano und ich hatten ein Aortenaneurysma."

„Und? War's lustig?", fragte Cleo und stupste ihren Freund an, der daraufhin zu grinsen begann.

„Mit Romano zu arbeiten ist doch immer ein Vergnügen!"

„Ach ja, das hätte ich fast vergessen!", antwortete Cleo mit einem Lächeln und löste sich dann aus seiner Umarmung. „Ich habe dich wegen etwas anderem rufen lassen. Eine Patientin von mir hat sich den halben Finger abgetrennt, selbst der ossa digitorum inferior ist fast durchgetrennt. Ich will, dass du dir das mal ansiehst und mir sagst, ob man da noch was tun kann oder ob sie den Finger verlieren wird."

Peter nickte und räusperte sich. „Sicher! Wo?"

* * *

Malucci schleifte die Schatten hinter sich her, als er erneut zum Tresen ging um sich ein Krankenblatt zu holen. Völlig desinteressiert sagte er: „Also, Leute, das hier ist der Tresen. Wir gehen jetzt hier hin, damit wir uns ein neues Krankenblatt holen. Dann gehen wir zu unserem Patienten, helfen ihm und schicken ihn nach Hause, okay?"

Die Studenten nickten.

„Ach ja, fast hätte ich´s vergessen." Malucci kratzte sich beiläufig an seiner Nase und am Kinn. „Kann mir einer von euch vielleicht ´nen Kaffee besorgen?", fragte Malucci.

* * *

„Also, das hier ist ihr Schrank, Miss Mallory.", sagte Abby und kam wieder ins Ärztezimmer. Unterm Arm trug sie einen weißen Mantel und ein Stethoskop.

„Vielen lieben Dank, Miss ...", sagte Kat.

„Nennen sie mich ruhig Abby."

„Gut, nennen sie mich ruhig Kat!"

Beide lachten.

„Einverstanden!", antwortete Abby und reichte ihr den Kittel und das Stethoskop. Diese Katherine war nett, dass spürte sie. Und Abby wusste, wie sie Menschen einzuschätzen hatte.

Langsam zog Kat ihren Mantel aus und verzog dabei manchmal ihr Gesicht. Zu starkes Dehnen und ihre Wunde tat noch immer weh. „Oh, ich hasse es krank zu sein."

Abby grinste. „Ich auch!" Ein paar Minuten später und Kat stand vor ihr und sah aus wie eine Ärztin, die sich gerade die Haare hochsteckte.

„Geht das?", fragte Katherine.

„Sieht gut aus." Was man nicht alles mit einem weißen Mantel aus einem Menschen machen konnte.

„Na dann.", entgegnete Kat mit einem Seufzen. Jetzt konnte es also losgehen. Aber sie hatte ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung von irgendetwas. Wo sie die Krankenblätter fand, wo sie die Medikamente her bekam.

Abby beobachtete sie, wie sie den weißen Mantel glatt strich und sich daran zu gewöhnen schien. „Ich würde sie ja gerne rumführen, aber ... ich habe selber noch etwas zu erledigen, ist das okay?"

„Sicher!" Sie würde eben alles selber erkunden.

„Schade ist dann nur, dass ich ihnen nicht ihre neuen Kollegen vorstellen kann. Besonders **einer** wird sich garantiert über ihre Ankunft freuen!"

„John!", sagte Kat mit einem Lächeln.

Abby nickte. „Genau der. Ich bin so gespannt auf seine Reaktion!"

„Ich etwa nicht?"

Beide lachten und dann machte sich Abby zufrieden auf den Weg, den Raum zu verlassen und wieder ihrer eigenen Arbeit nachzugehen.

„Auf geht´s!", sagte sich Katherine und trat aus der Sicherheit des Ärzteraumes hinaus in die Wildnis.

* * *

Jing-Mei, die im Vorfeld schon versucht hatte keine Studenten abzubekommen, hatte dies nicht geschafft. Marc Greene hatte sie von hinten erwischt, als sie versucht hatte, den Studenten nach zu sehen. Und jetzt hatte sie drei weitere Studenten neben ihr oder hinter ihr oder vor ihr. Egal wo sie waren, sie waren im Weg.

Jetzt standen sie in einem Behandlungsraum, vor einem 34-jährigen Mann aus Puerto Rico, der bei jedem Atemzug wie eine Rassel klang. „Also, in welchem Ausbildungsjahr sind sie noch gleich?", fragte Jing-Mei.

„Wir sind alle Medizinstudenten im neunten Semester, Doctor Chen.", kam es von Kyle Roberts, einem kleinen, pummeligen Kerl mit Brille.

„Na gut, na gut, dann bitte ich sie doch jetzt mal die Anamnese an Mr Gutierrez vorzunehmen."

Mike Mitchell, ein großer Blonder trat vor und hörte die Brust und den Rücken des Mannes mit seinem Stethoskop ab. „Rasselgeräusche beidseitig. Vielleicht hat er eine Pneumonie?!", fragte er unsicher.

Chen zuckte mit den Schultern, als sich der nächste näherte.

„Vielleicht ist es eine starke Erkältung, die sich auf die Atemwege konzentriert.", vermutete Neal Davids.

Und als letztes trat der kleine, pummelige, besserwisserische Kyle Roberts ans Bett und horchte ebenfalls noch einmal mit dem Stethoskop. „Mr Gutierrez, leiden sie vielleicht an Asthma?"

Carlos Gutierrez nickte, röchelte aber weiter, wie ein Tier, das im sterben lag.

Dann wandte sich Roberts an Chen mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Ich denke, es handelt sich um einen simplen Asthmaanfall." Er drehte sich zu Carlos und fragte ihn: „Hatten sie ihr Spray nicht dabei?"

Carlos schüttelte den Kopf. „No, ich ... habe es vergessen." Und wieder keuchte er weiter.

Chen nickte. Roberts hatte es richtig erkannt. Und sie hasste es, dass dieser kleine Schleimer Recht hatte. „Gut, Mr Roberts, und wie würden sie Mr Gutierrez behandeln?"

„Nun ja, ich denke eine Methode wäre ihm sein Spray zu besorgen, aber wir könnten ihm auch Steroide verabreichen."

Und schon wieder hatte er Recht. Verdammter Mist! „Gut, dann werden sie drei sich jetzt mal darum kümmern, dass Mr Gutierrez diese Steroide auch so schnell wie möglich bekommt. Und zwar als Inhalation. Fragen sie eine der Schwestern." Kaum hatte sie das gesagt, da war Kyle Roberts, natürlich vor den anderen, schon aus dem Behandlungsraum verschwunden.

* * *

Peter Benton schob Mrs. O´Flaherty auf einer Liege zu den Fahrstühlen, vorbei an Kat. „Also, Mrs O´Flaherty, wir können ihren Finger noch retten, und deshalb bringen wir sie jetzt nach oben in den OP, einverstanden?"

„Sicher, sicher, obwohl ich garantiert auch ohne meinen Zeigefinger leben könnte, nicht wahr? Ist ja nur ´ne kleine Fleischwunde.", sagte die Frau lachend und Peter fragte sich wirklich ob er sich in derselben Situation anders verhalten würde.

Kat sah den beiden nach, und näherte sich dem Tresen, an dem es anscheinend die Krankenblätter gab, als plötzlich Abby an ihrer Seite auftauchte.

„Hi, wie klappt´s?"

„Hi!", rief Katherine erfreut. Endlich mal jemand, den sie schon kannte. „Ähm, ... ich denke, ganz gut."

„Das war Dr. Peter Benton, er ist Chirurg und arbeitet hier. Er ist mit Dr. Cleo Finch zusammen!" Bei Cleo´s Namen zeigte Abby auf die junge, afroamerikanische Ärztin mit den markanten Gesichtszügen, die durch den Raum lief und ein Krankenblatt in den Händen hielt.

„Ich krieg also von ihnen auch die Insiderinformationen, hm?", fragte Kat mit einem Grinsen nach.

„Sicher! Dazu bin ich doch da; um sie in alles einzuführen!", gab Abby mit einem noch breiteren Grinsen zurück. „Hier am Tresen gibt´s übrigens die Krankenblätter!"

Soweit war Kat auch schon gekommen. „Ehrlich?"

„Ja, und wissen sie was? Sie können sich immer wieder welche nachholen, es sind genug für alle da!", entgegnete Abby.

Katherine nickte mit einem Grinsen. „Danke! Vielen lieben Dank! Aber ... woher weiß ich, in welchen Raum ich muss?"

Quer durch den Raum ertönte plötzlich Marc Greene´s Stimme: „Hey, Abby, ich könnte gerade mal ganz gut, deine Hilfe gebrauchen!"

Abby war hin und her gerissen, zwischen ihrer Pflicht Marc Greene zu helfen und Katherine Mallory die Notaufnahme zu zeigen. „Tja, ähm ..."

„ABBY!", rief Marc eindringlicher.

Kat nickte und sah Abby dann freundlich grinsend an. „Gehen sie schon. Ich werd mich schon alleine zurecht finden, das haben wir **Australier** im Blut. Ich bin zwar neu, aber nicht dumm."

**AUSTRALIER?** Abby schluckte. Wenn sie hier bei Kat bleiben könnte, dann würde sie garantiert mehr erfahren, aber schon wieder tönte Marc´s Stimme durch die Notaufnahme. „Wirklich?"

„Natürlich! Und jetzt los, sonst schreit der noch weiter!"

„Vielen Dank und viel Glück! Ich komme sie nachher besuchen, um mich zu vergewissern, dass alles klappt."

Kat nickte und sah dann Abby hinterher, die durch den Raum auf den Mann mit Brille und extrem kurzen Haaren zulief. Dann drehte sie sich zum Empfangstresen und trat auf die Krankenblätter zu, als sich Frank ihr in den Weg stellte.

„Halt! Wer sind sie?", fragte er schroff. Als Ex-Cop fühlte er sich zeitgleich auch als Ordnungshüter der Notaufnahme und unbekannten Personen gegenüber war er immer sehr misstrauisch.

Katherine reichte ihm ihre Hand. „Katherine Mallory. Ich bin neu hier und habe heute angefangen zu arbeiten." Und dann schenkte sie ihm ein liebreizendes Lächeln um den alten Cop sanftmütig zu stimmen. Und siehe da – es funktionierte.

„Ach so, ja, ich hab davon gehört. Kerry Weaver hat mir davon erzählt. Sie waren doch diejenige, die bei dem Überfall ..."

Kat grinste und nickte. „Ja, genau die bin ich." Schön, dass jeder wenigstens **etwas** über sie wusste!

Frank lächelte. „Schön, dass sie hier sind."

Kat nickte. „Das finde ich auch!" Und mit diesen Worten ergriff Frank ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Willkommen an Bord!" Seine anfängliche Schroffheit war mit einem Mal wie weggeblasen.

„Danke!" Sie wollte gerade eines der Krankenblätter nehmen, als ein kleiner, kahlköpfiger Mann ihr zuvor kam und es ihr reichte.

„Na aber hallo, wen haben wir denn hier?", fragte Robert Romano und fuhr sich mit seiner Zunge über seine Lippen. „Wenn das nicht die sagenumwobene Katherine Ann Mallory ist!"

Kat war verwirrt. Dieser Karl war, wie sollte sie das beschreiben? Naja, er war wie ein kleiner Giftzwerg, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Sie kannte ihn nicht, und eigentlich hatte sie auch nie viel davon gehalten sich ein Bild oder eine Meinung von einem Menschen oder etwas zu machen, dass sie nicht kannte, aber das war bei diesem Mann unmöglich. Ein eiskalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken. „Das bin ich. Und mit wem habe ich die Ehre?", fragte sie freundlich und reichte ihm die Hand.

Frank musterte die Situation aus dem Hintergrund. Er hasste Romano. Wer nicht? Und jetzt hatte dieser Kerl auch schon seine Finger nach der Neuen ausgestreckt. Nichts konnte man vor ihm in Sicherheit bringen.

Ein Lächeln machte sich auf Romano´s Gesicht breit. „Mit Dr Robert Romano, Leiter der Chirurgie und Verwaltungschef des County."

_Oh, ein hohes Tier!_, dachte sie Kat. Dann hatte sie also freundlich zu sein, zumindest sollte sie so tun.

„Es freut mich sie gesund und munter vorzufinden!", sagte er und gab ihr einen Kuss auf die Hand. „Nach diesem ganzen Theater vor drei Wochen."

Schon wieder lief ihr dieser Schauer über den Rücken.

„Seit wann arbeiten sie denn hier?"

„Seit einer viertel Stunde!", entgegnete Kat und hasste es, wie Romano sie ansah, während sie ihm ihre Hand entzog.

„Und schon sind sie auf sich alleine gestellt? Mein Gott – ich wusste schon immer, dass die Leute hier in der Notaufnahme alle unmenschlich sind. Ich könnte sie mitnehmen. Zu mir in den OP. Schon mal daran gedacht Chirurgin zu werden, Katherine?"

_Oh, jetzt duzt er mich also schon._ Sie konnte ein Lachen kaum unterdrücken. „Ähm, ja, ... danke für das Angebot, aber ... ich denke, für heute bleibe ich erst einmal hier, **Robert**!", sagte sie mit einem Hauch Sarkasmus und Ironie. Wenn er sich heraus nahm sie zu duzen, dann konnte sie das auch tun. Und anscheinend gefiel es ihm, denn sein Grinsen wurde breiter.

„Lassen sie es mich wissen, falls sie interessiert sind, Katherine. Für sie habe ich garantiert noch ein Plätzchen in meinem Team frei." Und mit diesen Worten und einem noch breiteren Grinsen verschwand er dann endlich.

Zumindest hatte sie das gedacht, denn plötzlich stand er wieder vor ihr und drückte ihr das Krankenblatt in die Hand.

„Das hier hätte ich doch beinahe vergessen. Bis bald!"

„Wiedersehen!", entgegnete Kat und tauschte mit Frank ein Grinsen aus.

* * *

John Carter, der seine Studentinnen auf einen kleinen Jungen losgelassen hatte, bereute dies. Alle vier standen um den kleinen Jungen herum und versuchten ihm irgendeine Krankheit anzudichten, dabei war es ganz offensichtlich, dass der Kleine nur unter den Folgen einer harmlosen Grippe litt.

„Ich denke, er hat einen Herzfehler, Dr. Carter. Sehen sie sich doch nur mal an, wie blass er ist und ausserdem schwitzt er und atmet so schwer.", sagte Libby Chandler, eine Inkarnation Barbies.

Carter schloß die Augen und seufzte. _Hoffnungslos!_ Gedankenversunken ließ er seinen Blick durch den Raum gleiten, als er **SIE** plötzlich wieder sah - die Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Haaren.

Sie schwebte durch die belebte Notaufnahme und wich geschickt einem Rollstuhlfahrer aus, bevor sie hinter einem Postwagen verschwand.

Carter reckte seinen Hals, doch schon wieder war sie verschwunden. Ihm wurde erst bewusst, dass er der Frau noch immer hinterhersah, als ihn Libby Chandler anstieß.

„Dr. Carter? Ist alles okay?"

Carter nickte. Er war besessen. Er sollte sich jetzt ablenken, sonst sah er sie hinterher wahrscheinlich noch überall und er war gar nicht mehr zu gebrauchen. _Reiß dich zusammen, John!_

„Und? Ist es nun ein Herzfehler?"

„Was?"

„Der Junge. Hat er einen Herzfehler?"

Carter schloss für einen Augenblick die Augen. Diese Dummheit tat schon geradezu weh. „Wie wär´s denn mal mit einer schönen, simplen Influenza, bevor wir den Jungen und seine Familie mit einem **Herzfehler** schocken?"

„Einer was?", erkundigte sich Libby.

Es war hoffnungslos. _Gebt mir den Gnadenschuß!_ „Das ist der Fachausdruck für eine Grippe. Schon mal davon gehört?", fragte er ohne wirkliches Interesse.

Alle sahen ihn an, als hätte er gerade das Intelligenteste gesagt, was sie jemals gehört hatten. Er war für sie ein GOTT. „Natürlich!"

Carter lächelte gequält und warf immer wieder einen Blick in die Richtung, wo die Frau verschwunden war. Vielleicht sollte er heute etwas früher Schluss machen. Er war irgendwie nicht ganz bei der Sache.

* * *

_Noch immer kein Treffen zwischen Kathreine und Carter ... aber irgendwann werden sie sich wohl oder übel in der Notaufnahme über den Weg laufen müssen! :-)  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Willlkommen zum 4.ten Kapitel ... _

* * *

Der Mann, der wie einer von vielen, an der Grippe litt, erbrach sich die ganze Zeit in einen kleinen, gelben Eimer, den Marc Greene ihm gebracht hatte, als Abby in den Raum kam. Sofort stach ihr dieser säuerliche Geruch in die Nase und sie wusste, um was es sich handelte. Es war eben wieder Grippe-Zeit. Das hieß Fieber, Husten, Übelkeit, Kopfschmerzen und Halsschmerzen – oder hatte sie noch irgendetwas vergessen? Ein Wunder war es, dass es sie noch nicht erwischt hatte.

„Na endlich, Abby! Könntest du den Eimer aus der Ecke da holen, dann kann ich ihm schnell ein Antemetica geben, damit es Mr Connors bald wieder besser geht, nicht wahr?", sagte Marc und klopfte Mr Connors beruhigend auf den Rücken.

„Sicher!", sagte Abby und kam sofort mit dem neuen Eimer zurück.

Marc zückte eine Spritze, während Abby den alten gegen den neuen Eimer tauschte.

„Wußten sie, dass unsere neue Assistenzärztin aus Australien kommt?", fragte Abby. Vielleicht wusste Marc Greene mehr darüber als sie, und das sie Katherine im Moment nicht selber fragen konnte, fragte sie eben Dr. Greene.

Marc Greene, der Mr Connors die Spritze in den Oberarm stach, sah sie erstaunt an. „Woher hast du das denn? Ich dachte, sie wird noch immer in der Inneren behandelt?!"

Abby schüttelte den Kopf, während sich Mr Connors weiterhin übergab. „Nein, sie ist hier und behandelt wahrscheinlich einen anderen Grippepatienten. Sie fängt heute hier an."

„Es war doch wohl nicht die tolle Brünette mit den langen Beinen, mit der du dich eben unterhalten hast, oder?", fragte Marc mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Ihr redet doch von mir, will ich hoffen?", ertönte eine weitere Stimme.

Abby und Marc drehten synchron ihre Köpfe, um zu sehen, wer den Raum gerade betreten hatte.

Elizabeth Corday, Marc Greene´s Verlobte, stand mit einem unverschämten Grinsen im Raum und beobachtete die beiden; und vor allem Marc, dessen Ohren schon gefährlich rot wurden.

„Ähm, hi, Elizabeth!", sagte er schüchtern und klebte ein Pflaster auf Mr Connors Arm.

„Dr Corday!", sagte Abby förmlich. „Wir ... naja, wir haben nur über einen Fall geredet!"

Marc nickte heftig. „Genau, ein Fall."

Elizabeth Corday kannte Marc Greene. Und sie wusste, dass es sich um **keinen **Fall gehandelt hatte. Aber das war ihr auch egal, sie konnte Marc vertrauen. Aber sie liebte es, ihn nun in dieser Pattsituation erwischt zu haben. „Ach so, ein Fall, na dann! Ich bin eh nur hier, weil Kerry mich angepiept hat, und ich dachte, dass ich dich dabei gleich mal besuchen könnte!", gab sie zurück und strich ihre widerspenstigen rotblonden Locken über die Schultern.

Marc lächelte, als er den neckischen Blick seiner Verlobten sah. „Naja, leider hab ich viel zu tun, aber treffen wir uns nachher zum Essen?", fragte er versöhnlich.

Elizabeth nickte. „Gerne! Aber ich gehe jetzt besser!"

Marc nickte. „Gut. Bis nachher!" Und dann war Elizabeth auch wieder verschwunden und Marc atmete erleichtert aus. Jetzt konnte er wenigstens wieder in Ruhe mehr über seine neue Kollegin erfahren. „Sie kommt also aus **Australien**, ja?"

* * *

Frank hatte ihr den Weg gewiesen und nun stand sie nur noch zwei Meter von dem Behandlungsraum Nr. 4 entfernt, der ein von der restlichen Notaufnahme abgeschotteter, ruhiger Ort war. Wie in Zeitlupe glitt sie mit ihrem wallenden weißen Kittel durch den Raum auf die Tür zu. _Auf zu deinem ersten Patienten!_

Katherine Ann Mallory stieß die Tür zum Behandlungsraum auf und sah jedemenge Menschen. Überrascht zog sie die Augenbrauen hoch und sah dann auf ihr Krankenblatt, auf dem nur **ein einziger** Name stand, und zwar der von einem gewissen Mr Theodore Nallham.

Malucci, der sich mit seinen vier Studenten ebenfalls im selben Raum befand, und seinen Lehrlingen gerade zeigte, wie man eine Platzwunde nähte, drehte sich um, als Kat den Raum betrat. _Wow!_, dachte er und fragte sich, wer sie sein könnte. Sie war groß, verdammt gutgebaut und trug einen Ärztekittel. „Hey!", rief er und stieß sich mit seinem fahrbaren Stuhl am Krankenbett seines Patienten ab, um mit seinem Schwung direkt vor Kat´s Füße zu rollen.

„Hey.", gab Kat zurück und musterte den jungen Mann mit einem Grinsen. Er trug etwas – undefinierbares. Ob er Arzt oder vielleicht ein Pfleger war, konnte sie nicht sagen.

„Du kommst garantiert auch von Dr. Greene, hast wohl die Gruppeneinteilung verpasst, hm? Finde ich gut. So hab ich endlich auch mal ´ne Studentin, der ich was beibringen kann!", sagte Malucci und musterte sie von oben bis unten.

Kat verstand nicht wovon er redete, fand es aber amüsant ihm einfach nur zuzuhören. Er redete einfach so wie ihm der Schnabel gewachsen war. Für eine Weile würde sie das Spielchen mitspielen. Doch auf Malucci´s Frage antwortete sie erstmal nicht.

„Okay, also ich bin Dr. Dave Malucci, aber du kannst mich Dr. Dave nennen, wenn du willst!", sagte er und schenkte Kat dabei ein vor Schmalz triefendes Lächeln.

„Schön!", entgegnete Kat und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ein Lächeln ihre Lippen umspielte, „aber könnten sie mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, wo ich einen gewissen Mr Nallham finde, Dr. Dave?", fragte sie in einem belustigten Ton.

„Hier bin ich!", ertönte eine Stimme, von irgendwo hinter den anderen Menschen.

Malucci sah sie mit weitgeöffneten Augen an und starrte ihr nach, als sie mit weichen Bewegungen auf ihren Patienten zuging. „Also, warte mal, ich ... ich verstehe das hier jetzt glaube ich nicht so gut ... du ... du arbeitest also hier?"

Kat nickte. „Dr. Katherine Mallory.", sagte sie und streckte ihm ihre schlanke Hand entgegen, bevor sie um die Masse der vier Studenten herum ging und Mr Nallham auf einer Liege entdeckte, die von den Studenten verdeckt gewesen war. „Seit heute bin ich gefechtsmäßige Angestellte des Chicago County."

Dr Katherine Mallory, na klar, jetzt wusste Malucci sofort wer sie war. Sie war die Frau, die mit Carter den Überfall mehr oder weniger überstanden hatte. „Was? Ernsthaft? Cool!", sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, dass Kat anfing zu lachen. „Naja, dann kennst du kennst mich wahrscheinlich noch nicht, aber naja, ich hab schon von dir gehört."

„Hab´ ich mir gedacht.", sagte Kat mit einem Lächeln und wollte sich dann endlich um ihren Patienten kümmern.

„Na toll, dann seh´ ich dich ja jetzt öfter!"

Sie grinste. „Wahrscheinlich!" Und mit diesem Wort zog sie den Vorhang zu.

* * *

Carter war auf dem Weg zum Tresen, um sich und seinen FANS ein neues Krankenblatt zu holen.

„Dr. Carter, darf ich sagen, dass sie mich wirklich beeindrucken?", fragte Yvonne Owsley und rückte ihren Kittel zurecht.

Carter schloss die Augen und seufzte. _Noch so eine Niete._, dachte er und hätte sich am liebsten für heute abgemeldet. Von vernünftiger Arbeit war also schon den ganzen Nachmittag nicht die Rede. Er erklärte ihnen die Formulare, zeigte ihnen wie man Blut abnahm, Infusionen gab und kleinere Wunden nähte. Nichts wirklich Ernstes. Er wollte diese Frauen auf keinen Fall in die Nähe von irgendwelchen Patienten lassen. Nicht nachdem Desaster mit dem kleinen Jungen und dessen angeblichem Herzfehler. „Danke, Miss Owsley, aber jetzt wollen wir uns doch wieder einem unserer Patienten widmen, nicht wahr?"

„Aber natürlich, Dr. Carter!", erwiderten alle im Chor.

* * *

„Wissen sie, es kribbelt und juckt auch die ganze Zeit so komisch unter meinem Fußsohlen." Theodore Nallham saß vor Kat auf seiner Liege und ließ sich von ihr an seine nackten Füße fassen.

„Ich verstehe!" Katherine hatte so einen Verdacht. Obwohl die Füße rein äußerlich ziemlich unspektakulär aussahen, wusste sie, was höchstwahrscheinlich **im** Fuß los war. Und allein bei dem Gedanken stellten sich ihr die Nackenhaare empor. Mit einem Lächeln sah sie zu Mr Nallham empor, der sie mit seinen kleinen, grauen Augen musterte. „Ähm, waren sie vielleicht in den letzten Wochen im tropischen Regenwald, Mr Nallham?" Wie gesagt, es war nur ein Verdacht und dem musste sie nachgehen.

Theodore schenkte ihr einen fragenden Blick. „Wieso?"

Katherine rollte zu einem Seitenschrank mit ihrem Stuhl und zog eine der Schubladen auf. Sie hatte nicht den geringsten Schimmer, wonach sie suchte, aber vielleicht würde sie es hier finden. „Naja, ich habe da so einen Verdacht. Also, waren sie im Regenwald?" Sie wühlte noch immer weiter, aber ausser ein paar Mullbinden und einigen Pflastern, sowie leeren Spritzen und Tupfern konnte sie nichts entdecken.

Mr Nallham nickte. „Meine Frau und ich, wir wollten schon immer mal in den Regenwald, und ... vor drei Wochen haben wir dann unsere Hochzeitsreise nach Mexiko gemacht. Nach Cancún, inklusive 3-tägiger Buschtour. Es war herrlich. Nur die vielen Insekten, ich hasse sie, verstehen sie? Insekten, ich ekele mich vor ihnen und habe sogar richtige Angst."

Kat lächelte verständnisvoll. „Ich kenne das." Insekten waren auch nicht gerade ihre Spezialität.

Malucci zog plötzlich den Vorhang zur Seite und grinste beide, Mr Nallham und Katherine, komisch an. „Cancún ist toll. War mal ganz in der Nähe, auf Aruba. Wetter ist da erste Klasse! Tolles Reiseziel, falls es jemanden interessiert."

„Schön, Dr. Dave, tut es im Moment aber nicht!", sagte Kat mit einem Lächeln. _Mein Gott, ist das eine Nervensäge!_

„Naja, ich wollte ja auch nur sagen, dass ich jetzt gehe!", erwiderte Dave und rieb sich kurz die Nase.

„Gut!", entgegnete Kat und schloß den Vorhang. „War´s denn schön?"

„Was?", fragte Theodore, der sich seine Brille zurecht rückte.

„Na, ihr Urlaub?"

„Oh ja. Caitlin und ich, es war wirklich der schönste Urlaub unseres Lebens.", schwärmte Mr Nallham. „Bis auf die Insekten. Hab´ ich erwähnt, dass ich sie hasse?"

„Ja, haben sie." Kat lächelte. „Nun gut, ich denke, dass sie sich auf diesem Buschtrip ein paar Parasiten zugezogen haben, Mr Nallham." Im Hintergrund war zu hören, dass Malucci mit seinen Studenten den Raum verließ.

„Parasiten? In den Füßen?" Theodore´s Stimme begann leiser zu werden. Er bekam Angst. Parasiten, das waren Insekten.

Sie nickte und rollte langsam wieder an den Tisch zurück. „Ja, um es genauer zu sagen – Fußwürmer."

„**Fußwürmer**?", erkundigte sich Theodore mit einem angeekelten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Und sofort sah er verstört zu seinen Füßen hinunter. Das schreckliche Jucken und Kratzen von innen schien im Moment sogar noch stärker zu sein.

Kat wusste genau, wie er sich fühlen musste. „Ja. Das ist leider so gut wie unvermeidlich in den Tropen, selbst bei uns im australischen Regenwald kommt das häufig vor. Eine Fliegenart nutzt immer ihre aufgeweichten und angreifbaren Fußsohlen als Nistplatz aus. Ich selbst hatte auch schon einmal ..." Doch Theodore schien nach dem Wort NISTPLATZ den Faden verloren zu haben.

„**NISTPLATZ**?"

Katherine hob beruhigend die Hände und legte sie auf Mr Nallham´s Beine. „Ganz ruhig, das ist nichts Schlimmes. Ich kann ihnen helfen! In einer Stunde sind sie die Dinger ..."

„**NISTPLATZ**?", wiederholte Mr Nallham nur und fing an zu zittern und zu schwitzen. Sein Puls raste und sein Atem ging schnell. „Oh mein Gott!", hauchte er.

„Mr Nallham, ganz ruhig, okay?" Theodore reagierte zu heftig auf diese Nachricht. Seine Angst vor Insekten war anscheinend zu einer Panik ausgeartet. Er würde etwas zur Beruhigung brauchen. „Ich werde ihnen etwas zur Beruhigung geben, einverstanden, und dann werde ich die Fußwürmer entfernen! Haben sie mich verstanden? Mr Nallham! Hey!", rief sie energischer und wedelte mit ihren Händen vor seinem Gesicht herum.

„Sie sind **IN** mir drin! **IN** meinen Füßen. Und sie jucken und kratzen und legen Eier. Ich ... ich habe Angst! Diese ... ich ... ich muss ... Oh Gott.", kreischte er und sah sich nach etwas um, womit er die Würmer hätte herausholen können. Und dann hatte er auch plötzlich schon von irgendwo her einen Brieföffner. Wahrscheinlich aus seiner Aktentasche, die neben ihm auf der Liege ruhte. „Ich MUSS sie rausholen! SOFORT! JETZT!", schrie er und stach mit seinem Brieföffner auf seine Fußsohlen ein.

„Theodore, NEIN!", rief Kat panisch und sah, wie sich die metallische Spitze immer tiefer in seine Fußsohlen bohrte und das Blut herauslief. Sie sprang von ihrem Stuhl auf um ihn davon abzuhalten sich selber zu verletzen, doch er stieß sie mit einer unglaublichen Kraft weg, so dass sie mit dem Rücken gegen den Schrank prallte und zu Boden ging.


	5. Chapter 5

_Nachdem Katherine im letzten Kapitel von Mr Nallham ein wenig attackiert wurde, könnt ihr hier lesen, wie's weitergeht:_

* * *

Marc Greene, der gerade einen Patienten zu den Fahrstühlen gebracht hatte und nun zurückkam, hörte den lauten Krach, als Katherine von Theodore gegen den Schrank geschlagen wurde. Besorgt verschnellerte er seinen Gang. Es war der Behandlungsraum Nr. 4. Ein paar seiner großen Schritte und er hatten den Raum erreicht. Mit einem kräftigen Schwung riss er die Tür auf und den Vorhang zur Seite.

Ein Mann stach mit irgendetwas auf sich ein und eine junge Frau lag benommen am Boden.

Dr. Greene rannte zurück um Hilfe zu holen. „Hey, ich brauche hier ganz dringend HILFE!"

Malik, ein großer, bäriger Pfleger kam sofort angerannt, ebenso wie, Chuni, eine kleine Schwester mit mexikanischen Vorfahren. Und auch Malucci kam hinterher, denn - wie immer - zog ihn ACTION magisch an. Seine Frischlinge folgten ihm.

„Hey, was ist los?", rief er Marc zu.

„Ich brauche sofort 0,3mg/kg Diazepam i.v., schnell!" Das war ein Beruhigungsmittel. Und kaum war Malucci verschwunden, stand er auch schon plötzlich mit wieder neben ihnen im Raum und jagte die Spritze mit dem aufgezogenen Diazepam in Mr Nallham´s Arm, während Theodore von Malik und Chuni festgehalten wurde.

Die Studenten waren von dieser Aufregung richtig begeistert.

Katherine versuchte alleine aufzustehen, doch ihre Beine hatten anscheinend keine Lust sie zu tragen. „Mr Nallham ... bitte ...", stöhnte sie schwach und griff nach ihrer Wunde in der Nierengegend.

Marc kniete nieder und half Kat auf die Beine, die sich an die Seite fasste und ihr Gesicht verzog. „Malucci, kommst du hier alleine klar?"

Dave nickte. „Sicher!"

Marc Greene betrat mit Katherine am Arm einen der abgelegensten Behandlungsräume in der ganzen Notaufnahme. Vorsichtig setzte er sie auf den Behandlungstisch. „Alles okay mit ihnen?"

Katherine nickte, doch ihre Seite schmerzte. „Ich ... denke schon."

Marc musterte sie. Irgendwie glaubte er ihr nicht ganz. „Dann lassen sie mich wenigstens die Wunde an ihrem Arm verbinden und mich die Beule an ihrer Schläfe ansehen."

Kat sah verwirrt auf ihren Unterarm und befühlte ihren Kopf. Mr Nallham hatte sie anscheinend ebenfalls mit dem Brieföffner verletzt und beim Zusammenprall mit dem Schrank war sie wohl mit dem Kopf irgendwo gegen geschlagen. „Oh!"

Marc grinste und krempelte ihren Ärztekittel hoch, um einen besseren Zugang zu der kleinen Stichwunde zu haben. „Ist nicht sehr tief, wir müssen nicht nähen." Dann betastete er die Schläfe der 28-jährigen Frau. „Waren sie bewusstlos?"

Katherine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ja, vielleicht, ich weiß nicht. Nur für einen Moment."

Marc nickte. „Aha!" Und leuchtete ihr dann mit einer kleinen Lampe in beide Augen.

Kat seufzte und schloss ihre Augen. _Na klasse, Kat. Gleich dein erster Patient macht dir so zu schaffen, dass du selber wieder flach liegst._ Sie war nicht zufrieden mit sich selbst. Sie war doch früher immer so gut mit den Patienten klar gekommen. „Mein Gott, ist es immer so schwierig an seinem ersten Tag?", seufzte Kat und rieb mit ihrer Hand beruhigend über Seite.

Dr. Greene säuberte die Wunde an ihrem Arm und versorgte sie dann mit einem Pflaster. „Ich denke schon.", sagte er mit einem Lachen auf dem Gesicht. Seiner war auch nicht viel besser gewesen. „Es gibt eben gute und schlechte Tage. Selbst mit einer Praktischen Erfahrung von 25 Jahren kann ihnen so etwas passieren. Wir haben absolut keine Kontrolle über so etwas. Jeder Tag ist wie der erste, und aus diesem Grund liebe ich meinen Job - auch wenn bei mir damals in Boston fast die halbe Stadt an Durchfall litt."

Kat lachte mit und fasste sich dabei wieder an die Seite. Es stach und zog ein wenig.

„Darf ich mir das mal ansehen, Frau Kollegin?", fragte Marc mit einem Lächeln weiter. Er wusste längst, dass dies hier **die Neue** war. Die Australierin. Die große Dunkelhaarige.

Kat schüttelte freundlich ihren Kopf. Alles war okay mit ihr. Dass eine drei Wochen alte OP-Narbe noch immer zu spüren war, war ganz normal. „Ist nicht schlimm. Das ist die alte Wunde. Ist leider nicht so angenehm.", sagte sie und hüpfte behände von der Liege.

„Trotzdem sollten sie ein wenig vorsichtig sein."

Katherine mochte ihn. Er schien eine Beschützerrolle für sie übernehmen zu wollen. „Jawohl, Doctor ... ?"

„Greene, Marc Greene." Auch Marc Greene mochte sie. Wie gut, dass Carter damals darauf bestanden hatte, nicht aufzugeben und sie somit doch noch gerettet hatte. Sie würde sich schon durchboxen. Und der erste Tag war nun mal immer nicht gerade leicht. „Na dann, wieder auf ins Gefecht. Sonst nimmt ihnen Malucci noch ihren Mr Nallham weg."

„Das glaube ich gerne!", sagte sie und verschwand dann aus dem Behandlungsraum, nur um kurz davor mit Abby zusammenzustoßen, die auf dem Weg zu ihr war.

„Was war denn los?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

Katherine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Mein Patient hat wohl ein wenig, naja, **überreagiert** und mit einem Brieföffner auf sich eingestochen."

„Und auf sie wohl gleich mit, hm? Ist alles okay?" Abby sah besorgt auf den mit einem Pflaster verklebten Unterarm und die blaurote Stelle über ihrer linken Augenbraue.

Kat lächelte. „Halb so wild. Hätte ich bloß gewusst, dass ihn meine Diagnose so aufregen würde, dann ...", versuchte es Katherine, doch sie wurde von Abby unterbrochen.

„Ihre Schuld ist das ganz sicher nicht." Nebeneinander gingen sie durch den Korridor. Abby machte sich selbst Vorwürfe. Sie hätte lieber etwas bei ihr bleiben sollen. „Eher meine."

„Bitte wie?"

„Ich hätte ihnen, so wie Dr. Weaver es mir befohlen hat, ein wenig zur Seite stehen sollen."

„Eigentlich bin ich alt genug, um auf mich selber auszupassen, Abby.", entgegnete Kat mit einem Grinsen, das sich ihre vollen Lippen kräuselten.

„Naja, aber ... sie kennen sich hier nicht aus. Immerhin sind sie neu. Sie sind aufgeschmissen, vollkommen unfähig."

Katherine war erstaunt stehengeblieben. „Vielen Dank!", sagte sie gespielt verletzt. Aber Abby hatte nun einmal Recht. Nur weil jemand einmal durch die Notaufnahme gelaufen war, kannte er sich hier nicht aus. Das war, wie ein Buch über Medizin zu lesen und sich danach einen Arzt zu nennen.

„Könnte ich das vielleicht mit einer Tasse Kaffee und einer VIP – Tour durch die Notaufnahme wieder gutmachen?", fragte Abby und strich sich eine dunkele Strähne aus der Stirn.

Natürlich würde Katherine dieses Angebot nicht abschlagen. „Mit einer Tasse **Tee**, sehr gerne, aber auch das erst, nachdem ich Mr Nallham seine Fußwärmer entfernt habe." Ein leichter Schauer lief über Kat´s Rücken. Allein das Wort Würmer rief bei ihr eine Gänsehaut hervor.

„**FUßWÜRMER**?", fragte Abby mit einem vor Ekel verzogenem Gesicht. „Jetzt kann ich mir vorstellen, warum dieser Patient **überreagiert** hat."

* * *

Dr. Luca Kovac betrat mit seiner Umhängetasche, die Notaufnahme. Seine Hände waren eiskalt. Bevor er mit denen irgendetwas anstellen konnte, musste er sie erstmal auftauen, also blies er seinen warmen Atem in sie hinein und rieb sie aneinander. Natürlich war Betrieb. Es war 15. 30 Uhr. Und er war pünktlich auf die Minute, um seinen Dienst anzutreten, der bis heute Nacht um vier Uhr gehen würde. Luca schlenderte auf das Ärztezimmer zu und stieß die Türen auf. Eigentlich hatte er niemanden erwartet, doch ein Mann stand vor den Schränken und löste ein Schild ab, um ein neues Schild anzubringen. Direkt neben seinem Schrank bekam also jemand neues seinen; und dieser Jemand hieß: **Mallory**.

Luca musste grinsen. Endlich war sie also hier. Es hatte ja auch lange genug gedauert.

* * *

„Geht es der ... der Ärztin gut?", fragte Theodore Nallham lallend, während er benommen in einem Einzelraum lag, umgeben von Malucci, Chuni und Malik und den drei Studenten. „Ich wollte nicht, ... versteht ihr? Die Dinger ... ich mag doch keine Insekten." Doch man hörte ihm nicht wirklich zu.

„Können wir gehen, Dave?", fragte Malik und stand schon mit einer Hand an der Tür.

„Klar! Mit dem Kerl werde ich schon alleine fertig. Der ist doch jetzt bis obenhin voll mit Drogen!" Malucci´s Gesicht bedeckte ein breites Grinsen. „Also gut, Mr Nallham, dann wollen wir mal sehen, was sie haben, da diese neue, schnuckelige Ärztin nichts auf ihrem Krankenblatt eingetragen hat."

„Ich **will** aber diese Ärztin.", quengelte Theodore und drehte sich beleidigt zur Seite.

„Hey, man, ich bin mindestens genauso gut wie die – zwar nicht so schnuckelig, aber genauso gut."

* * *

_Malucci. Genau, das war die Nervensäge._, erinnerte sich Kat und kam langsam auf den Tresen zu, um zu erfahren, wohin **Dr. Dave** ihren Mr Nallham verschleppt hatte. „Frank!", rief sie schon von weitem. „Wo ist Malucci?" _Wow, das klang ja beinahe so, als wäre das schon Routine._, lobte sie sich und kam mit jedem ihrer Schritte näher.

„Alles okay mit ihnen, Doc? Ich hab´ schon gehört, was passiert ist!", antwortete Frank und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

Katherine lachte leise. _Neuigkeiten verbreiten sich hier anscheinend noch schneller als anderswo._ „Alles ist okay. Mir geht es wirklich gut, danke der Nachfrage, Frank!" Sie hatte es langsam satt, dass sie ständig jemand fragte, wie es ihr ging oder ob sie sich auch gut fühle. Aber das war wohl so, und eigentlich zeugte es ja auch von der Besorgnis der anderen. „Aber, kannst du mir sagen, wo ich Dr. Malucci finde?"

Frank zuckte mit den Schultern und räumte einen Stapel Papiere auf den nächsten. „Tut mir leid. Keine Ahnung."

Katherine schnaubte und drehte sich einmal um 360 °, in der Hoffnung ihn irgendwo zu entdecken. „Mist!", knurrte sie unterdrückt und stemmte ihre Hände in die Hüften. Sie hätte sich natürlich einen neuen Fall holen können, doch ihr Vater hatte ihr immer beigebracht „eine Sache nach der anderen zu machen". Und das hatte sie auch vor.

Haleh, eine füllige, schwarze und überaus freundliche Schwester steuerte direkt auf den Tresen zu und sah schon von weitem die Australierin. Sie hatte von Yosh Takata, einem Pfleger und der Klatschtante der Notaufnahme, gehört, dass **sie** endlich hier war.

„Frank, du hast keine Ahnung wo ich ihn finden kann?", fragte Kat noch einmal.

„Irgendwann taucht alles wieder auf, Schätzchen. Was suchst du denn?", fragte Haleh freundlich und lächelte Kat mit ihren großen Schokoladenaugen an.

Frank´s erneutes Kopfschütteln nahm keiner von beiden mehr wahr.

_Schätzchen?_ Katherine´s Mund umspielte ein verhaltenes Lächeln. Der letzte, der sie „Schätzchen" genannt hatte, war ihr Ex-Ex-Freund Rodney Merivel, ein Footballspieler. Wahrscheinlich der größte Fehler ihres 28-jährigen Lebens. „Dr. Malucci, den suche ich.", entgegnete Kat ehrfürchtig. Diese Frau war erstaunlich.

„**Den** suchst du?"

Kat nickte.

„Der ist da drüben in der 3 bei diesem kleinen Verrückten.", antwortete Haleh und zeigte ihr den Weg.

_Kleiner Verrückter. Armer Mr Nallham._ Eigentlich konnte er ja nichts dafür. Eine Phobie war eben eine Phobie. „Vielen Dank!"

„Bitte, bitte, Schätzchen."

* * *

Luca sah von seiner Patientin mit einem ausgekugelten Handgelenk auf und sah, wie Katherine Mallory an ihm vorbei, auf den Behandlungsraum 3 zuging. „Dr. Mallory!", rief er und wartete auf ihre Reaktion.

Katherine drehte sich um. Sie hatte doch gerade ihren Namen gehört, oder nicht? Doch sie konnte niemanden sehen, der etwas von ihr wollte. Also drehte sie sich wieder um, und wollte weitergehen, als sie erneut ihren Namen hörte.

„Dr. Mallory, könnten sie mir vielleicht helfen?"

Kat drehte sich blitzschnell um und blickte in die grinsenden Augen eines weiteren Arztes. „Hallo!", sagte sie erstaunt.

„Hallo!", kam es wie ein Echo zurück.

„**Ich **soll ihnen helfen?"

Luca Kovac nickte. „Gerne, oder sehen sie hier sonst noch jemanden, der auf ihren Namen hört?", antwortete er mit seinem kroatischen Akzent. Seine dunklen Augen funkelten belustigt und musterten sie.

Katherine schüttelte lachend den Kopf und kam näher. „Woher kennen sie meinen Namen?"

„Kennt den nicht mittlerweile jeder?"

Damit hatte er allerdings Recht. „Also, wie kann ich ihnen helfen?"

„Kugeln sie meiner Patientin bitte das Handgelenk wieder ein."

Kat sah ihn an, als würde sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Sie war doch keine Studentin mehr. Da stand ein Arzt vor ihr und fragte **sie**, ob sie seiner Patientin das Handgelenk wieder einkugeln konnte? „Haben sie´s vielleicht verlernt?", fragte Kat. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, dass sie mit ihm scherzhafter umgehen konnte.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob jemand aus Australien das Handgelenk genauso einkugelt, wie jemand aus Kroatien.", entgegnete Luca mit einem Grinsen.

Jenny O´Keefe starrte die beiden Ärzte einfach nur fragend an und hoffte, dass sie wussten, was sie taten. Spüren konnte sie sowieso nichts, denn Dr. Kovac hatte ihre Hand betäubt.

_Die Neuigkeiten und die Notaufnahme. Wahrscheinlich weiß jetzt wirklich schon jeder, dass ich aus DOWN UNDER komme._ Kroatien. Daher kam also **sein** Akzent. Ein Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ach so. Ich denke aber, dass ich sie enttäuschen muss, Dr. ... ?"

„Luca Kovac."

„ ... Dr. Kovac. Ich glaube nämlich, Handgelenke werden international eingekugelt.", gab sie mit einem Lächeln zurück.

„Das ist mir egal. Ich will´s einfach nur sehen."

Und kaum hatte er das gesagt, da hörte man auch schon ein stumpfes, knackendes PLOCK und Jenny O´Keefe´s Handgelenk hatte seine seltsam verkrümmte Haltung verloren.

„Das ging aber schnell!", sagten Jenny O´Keefe und Dr. Kovac im Chor.

Katherine grinste stolz. Der erste Tag war vielleicht doch nicht so schlecht. „Tja, wir Australier sind eben allen anderen buchstäblich in der Zeit voraus." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Behandlungsraum 3.

* * *

Chuni lief mit ein paar frischen Kitteln durch die Notaufnahme auf der Suche nach Cleo Finch. „Hat einer von euch vielleicht Dr. Finch gesehen?"

Frank, der mal wieder an einem der Telefone hing und sich darüber aufregte, dass der Wartungsdienst mitten im Winter die Klimaanlage reparierte, schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Genau in dem Moment kam Cleo aus einem anderen Behandlungsraum und verabschiedete sich von ihrem Patienten. „Oh man, ich hab´ diese Grippewelle so satt. Jeder hat die Grippe. Haben die denn noch nie was von der Grippeprophylaxe gehört?", fragte sie und blickte verständnislos auf eines der großen Plakate, die sie persönlich schon im September in der Notaufnahme aufgehängt hatte, um den Anstoß zu einer vorsorglichen Grippeimpfung zu geben.

„Dr. Finch!", rief Chuni und war froh die gertenschlanke Ärztin endlich gefunden zu haben.

„Ja?"

„Im Wartebereich steht ein Mr O´Flaherty und fragt nach seiner Frau. Lilly hat mir gesagt, sie hätten sie behandelt?"

„Ach ja, ja stimmt. Ich kümmer´ mich drum! Danke!", gab Cleo zurück, strich sich eine lockige Strähne aus dem Gesicht und ging auf den Wartebereich zu. Schon von weitem konnte sie Mr O´Flaherty sehen. Seine karottenroten Haare waren einfach nicht zu übersehen und Cleo konnte sich wieder daran erinnern, dass seine Frau über „die Verwandtschaft aus Irland" gesprochen hatte. „Mr O´Flaherty?"

Patrick O´Flaherty sah auf und kam sofort auf Cleo zu. „Wie geht es Patricia?", fragt er aufgeregt.

Cleo schenkte ihm ein beruhigendes Lächeln. „Es ist alles okay. Sie hat sich tief in den Finger geschnitten und gerade jetzt im Moment sind ein paar sehr gute Ärzte dabei den Finger ihrer Frau wieder in Ordnung zu bringen."

Patrick atmete erleichtert aus. „Gott sei dank!"

Erst jetzt bemerkte Cleo, dass Mr O´Flaherty seinen linken Arm die ganze Zeit festhielt, und sie bemerkte auch die Spuren von getrocknetem Blut an seiner Hand. Sie dachte sich nichts weiter dabei, vielleicht war es das Blut seiner Frau, aber trotzdem ließ sie das Gefühl als Ärztin nicht los, dass sich auch Mr O´Flaherty irgendwie und irgendwo verletzt hatte. „Ähm, Mr O´Flaherty ..."

„Darf ich sie was fragen Doctor?"

Cleo nickte. „Sicher!" Jetzt war sie gespannt.

„Ähm, naja, ich ... ich hab´ bei uns im Garten so ´ne Kreissäge, wissen sie, das war ein super Sonderangebot ..."

Cleo wusste schon, um was es sich handelte. Mit einem seltsamen Grinsen legte sie Mr O´Flaherty ihre Hand auf den Rücken und schob ihn auf einen Behandlungsraum zu. Alles war besser als die Grippe – selbst die unmöglichen Verletzungen der O´Flahertys.

* * *

_Und weiter geht's mit der Frage, wann sich Kathrine und John endlich wieder sehen ..._


	6. Chapter 6

_Das vorletzte Kapitel ... :-) Viel Spaß euch allen:_

* * *

Kat stieß die Tür zum Behandlungsraum Nr. 3 mit einem kräftigen Schwung auf und trat ein.

Malucci, der gerade dabei war die Fußwunden von Mr Nallham zu reinigen, drehte sich um und fing sanft an zu lächeln. Da war sie also wieder. „Hey, wieder da?"

„Sicher!"

„Dr. Mallory!", sagte Theodore verzückt und fing an zu lächeln und zu glucksen, wie ein Kleinkind.

„Noch einer der sich freut dich wiederzusehen!", sagte Dave und grinste breit. Ganz deutlich konnte man jetzt an Katherine´s Schläfe die leichte Schwellung und den blauen Fleck erkennen. „Ist doch alles wieder okay, oder?", fragte er sanft.

_Komisch._, dachte Kat und nickte. _Der Kerl kann ja __**doch**__ richtig nett sein._ „Ich bin hier um **meinen** Patienten zu behandeln."

Theodore Nallham lächelte überglücklich.

„Toll, irgendwie haben sich heute alle gegen mich verschworen. Erst Dr. Weaver, die mich andauernd fertig macht, weil ich zu spät komme, dann Dr. Greene, der mir diese störe... Studenten aufhalst und dann sie, Mr Nallham. Keiner mag mich.", sagte er grinsend.

_Du bist ja wirklich arm dran._, dachte Kat. „Wenn **du** ...", sie entschloss sich jetzt einfach ihn zu duzen, immerhin tat er das schon seit ihrer ersten Begegnung, „ ... nichts dagegen hast, kannst du mir ja assistieren."

„**Ich** soll assistieren? **Ich**? Was sollen denn meine Studenten von mir denken?", fragte Malucci und sah sich zu seinen Studenten um, die sich gelangweilt gegen die Wände des Behandlungsraumes gelehnt oder gehockt hatten und kurz vorm einschlafen standen. „Was hat er überhaupt?", fragte Malucci und nickte in Mr Nallham´s Richtung.

Katherine grinste geheimnisvoll. „Schon mal was von Fußwürmern gehört?"

* * *

Cleo sah auf die Uhr, als sich Mr O´Flaherty auf die Liege setzte. Es war 17. 58 Uhr. Und draußen wurde es auch schon dunkel. „So, Mr O´Flaherty, dann ziehen sie doch bitte mal die Jacke aus, einverstanden?"

„Sicher, Frau Doctor!" Langsam und unter Schmerzen, wie Cleo ganz deutlich sah, entledigte sich Mr O´Flaherty seiner Jacke. Um seinen linken Arm hatte er, wie auch schon seine Frau, ein einfaches Küchentuch gewickelt, dass sich schon mit einer Menge Blut vollgesogen hatte.

„Oh man.", sagte Cleo leise und schluckte. Entweder wusste die ganze O´Flaherty Familie nicht, wie man mit elektronischen Geräten um zu gehen hatte, oder sie hatten wirklich einfach nur Pech. Langsam griff sie mit ihren latexhandschuhverpackten Händen nach dem feuchten Tuch und wickelte den Unterarm frei, bis eine tiefe, garstige Wunde zum Vorschein kam. Die Wundränder waren fransig und Cleo konnte ganz eindeutig den Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch wahrnehmen, da die Kreissäge wohl ziemlich heiß gewesen sein musste. Wie auch bei seiner Frau, hatte er sich bis auf den Knochen, geschnitten. Wichtige Gefäße oder Muskeln schienen aber zum Glück nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden zu sein. „Es sieht zwar schlimm aus, Mr O´Flaherty, aber das ist es nicht. Trotzdem wird eine kleine OP von Nöten sein."

„Okay, gut. Wenn sie meinen. Ich hätte sonst einfach ein Pflaster drauf gepackt."

Cleo schmunzelte. Mit einem Pflaster wäre es wohl nicht getan gewesen. „Das nächste Mal sind sie aber bitte vorsichtiger mit ihren **Sonderangeboten**, okay? Damit meine ich sie und ihre Frau! Wer weiß, was sonst noch alles passiert.", mahnte Cleo und nahm den Höhrer des Telefons auf, um in der Chirurgie anzurufen. Sie würde Patrick O´Flaherty an die Chirurgen überweisen.

„Ich tue alles, was sie mir sagen, Doctor Finch, versprochen!", versicherte Patrick O´Flaherty mit einem überglücklichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht.

* * *

„Und? Wie geht es so unserer Neuen?", fragte Kerry und nahm von Abby das mit Gleitmittel eingeschmierte Ultraschallgerät in die Hand.

„Nun ja, ich würde sagen, es geht ihr ganz gut, wenn man mal davon absieht, dass gleich ihr erster Patient, naja, ein wenig ausgetickt ist." Abby dachte an ihre versprochene Tasse Tee und an die VIP-Tour, mit der dieser kleine Zwischenfall wahrscheinlich gar nicht erst passiert wäre. Aber auch heute würde sie es wahrscheinlich nicht mehr schaffen ihr Versprechen einzulösen.

„Was meinst du mit ausgetickt?", fragte Kerry und sah dann zu Mr Ed Peckurny, einem fettleibigen Firmenchef, den man vor vier Monaten ein Magenband implantiert hatte, und der nun einfach nur zur Nachsorgeuntersuchung in die Notaufnahme kam. „So, Mr Peckurny, das ist jetzt etwas kalt, aber das kennen sie ja alles schon."

Ed nickte.

„Naja, nach Katherine´s Diagnose hat er ein wenig verrückt gespielt und musste ruhig gestellt werden."

„Was war denn das für eine Diagnose?", wollte Kerry wissen und fuhr gleichzeitig über die große Narbe auf Ed´s Bauch.

„Fußwürmer.", sagte Abby mit einem unterdrückten Würgreflex.

Kerry und Ed zogen beide die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und sagten: „Ieh."

* * *

Malucci reichte Kat ein kleines Skalpell und eine lange, spitze Pinzette und stellte sich in den Kreis seiner Studenten, die gespannt um Kat und Mr Nallham herum standen und zusahen, was Kat tat.

„Gut, wir haben es also hier mit tropischen Fußwürmern zu tun. Hat schon mal jemand etwas davon gehört?"

Einer der Studenten meldete sich zu Wort. „Ich."

„Gut, dann haben sie gleich die ehrenvolle Aufgabe diese kleinen Dinger aus Mr Nallham´s Füßen zu holen. Ich schneide, und sie ziehen sie mit der Pinzette heraus." Und dann fing Kat auch schon an zu schneiden, obwohl die anderen Schnitte oder besser gesagt Stiche, die Mr Nallham sich zugefügt hatte, die Sache erschwerten. Ein helles Licht war genau auf Mr Nallham´s rechten Fuß gerichtet, um den Ärzten und Studenten die Sicht zu erleichtern.

Katherine musste nicht lange und auch nicht tief schneiden, da sah sie schon das milchige Weiß des Wurmkörpers, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. „Na bitte!", sagte sie leise und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Können sie den Körper des Wurms sehen?", fragte sie den Studenten.

„Ja!", antwortete Malucci mit aufgeregter Stimme.

Kat drehte sich um und sah ihn gespielt vorwurfsvoll an. „Dave, nicht du."

Malucci machte seinen Mund ganz klein uns sagte leise: „Tschuldigung!"

„Also gut, packen sie sich ein Ende mit der Pinzette und ziehen sie den Wurm langsam heraus." Die passende Metallschale hatte sie schon griffbereit in ihrer Nähe, um die Würmer darin zu sammeln.

Langsam und mit zittriger Hand näherte sich der Student der offenen Wunde und packte den Wurm an irgendeinem Ende, um ihn dann herauszuziehen und ihn in die Schale fallen zu lassen. Doch vorher wand sich der schlanke, kleine Körper des Wurms noch um die feine Spitze der Pinzette.

Malucci und den anderen Studenten lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. „Bäh, und so etwas steckte in dem Fuß drin?", fragte Dave und schluckte. Er hatte ja absolut nichts gegen Unmengen von Blut oder richtig schwere Traumafälle, aber diese Würmer – das war wirklich widerlich.

„Sehr gut!", lobte Katherine den Studenten und sah dann wieder auf den Schnitt. Sie hatten noch eine Menge vor sich, denn in nur einem Fuß konnten sich bis zu 250 Würmer befinden. „Wer möchte es als Nächster versuchen?"

* * *

Carter saß im Labor der Notaufnahme und untersuchte eine klare Flüssigkeit. Es war einfaches Leitungswasser. Er hatte nur irgendeinen Grund gebraucht um diese **dummen** Studentinnen loszuwerden. Konnten die wirklich nichts? Oder war das alles nur ein schlechter Scherz? Zumindest war er sie los. Und das jetzt schon seit – er sah auf die Uhr – einer halben Stunden. Er hatte sie in die Cafeteria zu einer Pause geschickt. Alles was er wollte war doch nur ein wenig Ruhe vor diesen Frauen.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf und Luca Kovac trat mit einem verwirrten Blick ein, als er Carter entdeckte. „Carter."

„Oh, hi, Luca."

„Was tust du hier?"

„Ich ... analysiere eine Substanz."

Luca sah ihn verwirrt an. „Aha, und wo sind deine Studentinnen?"

„Ich hab sie in die Cafeteria geschickt, wo sie sich gerade jetzt ganz sicher über mich und meine Größe, meinen Arsch oder meine Frisur unterhalten.", gab er genervt zurück und fuhr sich durch seine haselnussbraunen Haare.

Luca grinste. Er verstand, was Carter damit sagen wollte. „Nervig, hm?"

„Und wie!"

„Dann freut es dich ganz sicher, dass **sie** endlich hier ist, oder?"

„Entschuldige, bitte, was?", fragte Carter nach.

„Na, Dr. Mallory!", entgegnete Luca mit einem Grinsen, als er sich die nette Ärztin wieder ins Gedächtnis rief. Carter musste wirklich froh darüber sein, dass sie jetzt endlich, nach ihrem langen Krankenhausaufenthalt, hier arbeiten konnte.

„Ach, du meinst die Neue." Der Name Mallory war interessant. Er kannte noch nie jemanden mit diesem Namen.

_Das klingt ja nicht gerade sehr begeistert_., dachte Luca. „Ist alles okay mit euch beiden?"

_Was waren das denn für Fragen? Ich kenne diese Neue doch noch gar nicht._ „Ich glaube, ich verstehe dich immer noch nicht ganz."

Und auch Luca verstand ihn nicht. „Ich glaube irgendwie reden wir aneinander vorbei.", sagte Luca, schnappte sich ein Paket Infusionsnadeln, die hier gelagert wurden und öffnete die Tür. Er würde es einfach auf sich beruhen lassen.

„Wahrscheinlich. Ach ... Luca?"

„Ja?"

„Sag bitte niemandem für die nächsten 10 Minuten, dass ich hier bin, okay? Und falls du die Studentinnen triffst, sag ihnen, sie haben noch 10 Min. Pause."

„Wirklich so schlimm?"

„Schlimmer!"

* * *

30 Minuten später lief Jing-Mei Chen mit ihren Studenten auf einen der Traumaräume zu, in dem Kerry Weaver und Marc Greene einen akuten Herzanfall behandelt hatten. Mr Miller hatte es leider nicht geschafft, doch seine sterblichen Überreste lagen noch immer in dem Raum mit den gelben Kacheln. „Ich werde euch jetzt beibringen, wie man bei einem Toten den Totenschein ordnungsgemäß ausfüllt, einverstanden?", fragte Jing-Mei und rückte ihr Stethoskop wieder in die richtige Position.

„Natürlich, Dr. Chen.", erwiderte Kyle Roberts.

Und Jing-Mei hätte sich am liebsten die nächste Bettpfanne gegriffen und ihm damit den Schädel eingeschlagen.

Zur selben Zeit lief Malucci mit seinem Team ebenfalls auf denselben Traumaraum zu, denn auch er hatte von Marc Greene den Tipp bekommen mit seinen Studenten die Gelegenheit zu nutzen, bevor man den Leichnam von Mr Miller in die Pathologie transportieren würde. Er kam mit seinem Team direkt von Katherine Mallory, die sich noch immer an den Würmern in Mr Nallham´s Füßen zu schaffen machte. Es war für Dave wirklich erstaunlich, dass diese Frau die ganze Zeit so ruhig gewesen war. Ihm war beim Anblick dieser glitschigen, kleinen Spaghettis manchmal schon geradezu schlecht geworden. Hinter ihm schwärmten seine Stundeten von der Art, wie Dr. Mallory sie hatte mithelfen lassen bei der kleinen Operation mit den Würmern. Und Dave musste wirklich zugeben, dass sie Recht hatten. Die Frau hatte echt was auf dem Kasten. Zufrieden mit sich selbst, weil ihm einer seiner Frischlinge noch eine Tasse Kaffee zur Stärkung geholt hatte, schlenderte Malucci mit einem lockeren Gang durch den Korridor auf den Traumaraum zu. „Also, Leute, hört mir mal zu, ich hab jetzt mal ´ne wirklich ernste Frage.", sagte Dave und drehte sich beim Laufen zu seinen Studenten um. „Für wen von euch ist das jetzt hier seine erste Leiche?"

Ebenfalls zur selben Zeit kam auch Carter, dank des Tipps von Kerry Weaver, auf die Idee seinen hoffnungslosen Fällen die Gelegenheit zu geben, eine Leiche zu sehen und ihnen das Procedere zu vermitteln, um das sich ein Arzt selbst nach dem Tod des Patienten kümmern musste. Die zehn Minuten Pause waren schon lange wieder vorbei. „Meine Damen, sie werden gleich die Chance bekommen ein wenig in den Bereich der Pathologie hineinzuschnuppern. Wir werden posthum die Todesursache feststellen und versuchen den Totenschein ordnungsgemäß auszufüllen."

„Darf ich ihren Stift halten, Dr. Carter?", fragte Libby Chandler mit einem kindischen Kichern.

John verdrehte die Augen und seufzte. „Vielleicht ein anderes Mal, Miss Chandler."

„Nennen sie mich ruhig Libby."

Alle drei Gruppen trafen zur selben Zeit vor dem Raum ein. Und jeweils an ihren Spitzen standen Chen, Malucci und Carter. Alle waren gereizt und genervt. Das sah man an ihren Augen. Der Tag war lang gewesen. Und mit den Studenten, war er sogar noch **viel** länger gewesen. Nach dieser Sache hätten sie ihre Sklaven nach Hause schicken können. Doch jetzt – jetzt würde man sich wahrscheinlich nicht einigen könne, wer die Leiche bekam und zwei Teams würden noch länger bleiben müssen.

„Was wollt **ihr** denn hier?", fragten Carter, Malucci und Chen im Chor.

„**Wir** haben den Tipp von Dr. Greene.", verteidigte sich Malucci und fühlte sich erhaben.

„Tja, Malucci, **wir** haben den Tipp von Dr. Weaver!", sagte Carter und wusste, dass, wie bei einem Kartenspiel, Dr. Weaver mehr zählte als ein Dr. Greene.

„Das ist aber vollkommen egal, denn **ich** wusste zuerst, dass hier eine Leiche rumliegt, also, gehört sie **meinem** Team!", warf Jing-Mei ein.

„Geben sie´s ihnen, Dr. Chen!", rief Kyle Roberts zur Unterstützung.

„Denkst du, wir überlassen sie **euch**? Das kommt ja überhaupt nicht in Frage, Jing-Mei.", warf Carter ein.

Malucci nickte. „Genau, nur weil du eine Frau bist, musst du nicht denken, dass wir dich vorlassen."

„Von **dir** hätte ich das sowieso nicht erwartet, Malucci!", fauchte Jing-Mei mit ihren dunklen Mandelaugen zurück.

„Was soll **das** denn heißen?", meckerte Dave und baute sich vor der zierlichen Chinesin auf.

„Das soll heißen, Dave, dass du ja auch sonst nie auf Frauen Rücksicht nimmst.", kommentierte Carter.

Malucci fiel aus allen Wolken. „Verbündest du dich jetzt etwa mit **ihr**, oder was?"

Die Studenten und Studentinnen standen alle mit großen Augen daneben und beobachteten den Streit ihrer Mentoren.

„Ich verbünde mich mit niemandem, Dave."

„Ach ja?", fragte Malucci ironisch nach

„Oh ja, denn ich würde nie eine Allianz mit einem von euch eingehen.", zischte Dr. Chen und blies geräuschvoll die Luft aus ihren Lungen.

„Hey, wir können auch alle vor die Tür gehen!", schlug Malucci vor und ließ seine rechte Faust auf seine linke Handfläche schlagen. Sein Gesicht war todernst.

„Okay!", antwortete Jing-Mei und krempelte ihre Ärmel hoch. „Wenn ihr beiden Idioten nicht anders wollt, dann muss ich euch eben ..."

„Jetzt aber mal ganz ruhig, okay?", versuchte es Mike Mitchell, aus dem ehemaligen Chen-Team, ein wenig nervös. „Das war ein langer Tag. Wir alle sind geschafft und fertig, nicht wahr." Seine Kollegen und Kolleginnen nickten. „Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn wir nach Hause gehen würden und uns einfach morgen wiedersehen, okay? Wie gefällt ihnen diese Lösung?", fragte er mit einer ruhigen und sanften Stimme und sah hoffnungsvoll in die Augen der Ärzte.

„Wenn´s unbedingt sein muss.", gab Jing-Mei patzig zurück und regte sich langsam ab. Ihr Gesicht hatte richtig rote Wangen bekommen.

„Super! Gut, dann sehen wir uns also alle morgen wieder! Frisch und wieder bei guter Laune.", sagte Mike und verschwand dann zusammen mit seinen Kollegen so schnell, wie es eben nur ging aus der Gefahrenzone.

Chen, Malucci und Carter sahen ihnen nach. Und fingen dann ganz langsam an zu grinsen, bevor sie sich gegenseitig in die Hände klatschten und sich gratulierten. Endlich waren sie die Studenten losgeworden.

* * *

_Auf zum letzten Kapitel ... Danke für's Lesen!  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_So - das letzte Kapitel ... hoffentlich gefällt es euch!_

* * *

Es war spät. Und für einen ersten Arbeitstag hatte sie auch schon eine Menge getan. Zumindest für ihren besonderen Patienten Mr Nallham. Insgesamt hatte sie aus seinen beiden Füßen 178 ausgewachsene Würmer, 123 Larven und 56 Eier herausgeholt. Sie konnte zufrieden und Mr Nallham endlich beruhigt sein. Kat warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihren nun schlummernden Patienten und dann auf die Schale mit den sich windenden Würmern. Die nächtliche Ruhe legte sich auf die Notaufnahme. Und diese Zeit bestand meistens nur aus Warten. Warten auf den nächsten Patienten. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer und trat auf den Tresen zu, wo Frank sich gerade fertig machte, um zu gehen.

„Ah, Miss Mallory, müssen sie noch lange hier bleiben?", fragte Frank, als er sie sah. Gleichzeitig hüllte er sich in einen dicken Schal.

„Nein, ich werde nur noch einmal durch alle Räume gehen und mich mit allem vertraut machen. Dann gehe ich."

„Na dann, ich wünsche ihnen einen schönen Feierabend!"

Kat nickte lächelnd. „Ihnen auch!" Und dann verschwand Frank. Es war geradezu totenstill, als er verschwunden war, also sah Kat auf die Uhr. 21. 36 Uhr. Das war also ihr erster Tag. Mit langen, ruhigen Schritten näherte sie sich der Damentoilette, auf der sie die kleinen Würmer beseitigen wollte. Kein anderer Ort an diesem ( noch ) fremden Platz fiel ihr sonst ein. Als sie damit fertig war begegnete sie vorne auf dem Flur Malucci, der sich gerade fertig machte um ebenfalls zu gehen. Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie ihn beobachtete, wie er sich seine Wollhandschuhe überstreifte und dabei einen tollpatschigen Eindruck erweckte. „Tschüs!"

Malucci sah erschreckt auf, fing dann aber an zu lachen. „Hey, Dingo!", rief er.

_Also __**er**__ weiß jetzt auf jedenfall, dass ich aus Australien komme._ „Einen schönen Abend."

„Begleite mich und er wird noch besser!"

Katherine schüttelte den Kopf. „Danke nein, ich gehe grundsätzlich mit keinem Arzt aus, dem beim Anblick von ein paar Würmern schwarz vor Augen wird."

„Ein **paar** Würmer? Das war ´ne Invasion. Du kommst ja wahrscheinlich auch aus´m Busch, dir macht so was ja nichts aus. Aber ich bin doch Stadtmensch. Ich bin da empfindlicher."

„Na dann, Stadtmensch, auf nach Hause!"

„Bis morgen!", verabschiedete sich Malucci und verließ die Notaufnahme durch die elektrischen Schiebetüren.

Von draußen wehte eine kalte Brise herein, so dass Kat sich die Arme um den Körper schlang. Nur noch ein paar Schwestern gingen durch die Gänge, unter anderem Haleh, die ihr ein warmes Lächeln schenkte. Aber Kat war eigentlich auf der Suche nach Abby. Doch irgendwie spürte sie, dass sie sie nicht finden würde. Dann würde sie eben morgen ihr Versprechen einlösen müssen. Kat betrat das Ärztezimmer und sah schon von weitem ihren Namen auf einer Schranktür. Zufriedenheit machte sich in ihr breit und sie streckte ihre Hand aus um die weiße Schrift mit den Blockbuchstaben auf dem dunkelgrauen Hintergrund zu berühren. Sie gehörte jetzt dazu. Dann öffnete sie den Schrank, um ihre Winterjacke hervor zu holen und sie anzuziehen. Endlich war sie ein hier.

Katherine schlenderte durch die Gänge und sah durch die Fensterscheiben der teilweise abgetrennten Räume, in denen zum Teil Patienten lagen. Einige Schwestern und auch die asiatische Ärztin waren dabei die Patienten für die Nacht vorzubereiten. Langsam hatte sie eine Ahnung davon, wie groß die Notaufnahme tatsächlich war. Sie glich fast einem Labyrinth, doch die Nummern der Räume würde sie schon lernen. Auch die Medikamentenkammer hatte sie mittlerweile entdeckt. Das Einzige, was die heute nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, das war John. Vielleicht hatte er einfach keinen Dienst., dachte sie und seufzte.

Kat betrat einen der Notfallräume und sah sich ruhig um. Alles war sauber und roch nach Krankenhaus, dem Geruch den sie so mochte, egal wie krank das auch klingen mochte. Sie wanderte weiter in den nächsten Raum und traf auf Dr. Kovac. „Na?", fragte sie und sah, dass er anscheinend auf dem Behandlungstisch inmitten des Raumes seinen Papierkram erledigte.

„Hallo, haben sie schon frei?"

Kat nickte.

„Sie Glückliche! Ich habe heute die Nachtschicht, zusammen mit Dr. Chen."

„Viel Spass!"

„Danke! Wie geht´s ihrem Arm und dem Auge?"

„Danke, gut. Ich bin zäh."

„Sie sind Australierin."

„Das bin ich auch, zum Teil.", antwortete sie mit einem Lächeln, dass ihre blauen Augen zum strahlen brachte.

„Erzählen sie mir irgendwann mal mehr über dieses Land?"

„Bringen sie mir Kroatisch bei?"

„Was?", fragte Luca sprachlos.

„Ich mein´s ernst. Ich liebe Sprachen."

„Wirklich?" Das konnte er einfach nicht glauben. Wer wollte denn freiwillig Kroatisch lernen?

Als hätte sie seine Gedanken erraten sagte sie unter heftigem Nicken: „**Ich** will´s lernen." Englisch war nicht die einzige Sprache die sie beherrschte. Und das machte sie stolz.

„Na gut, wenn sie sich das zutrauen.", gab Luca lachend zurück.

„Hey, ich bin doch Australierin.", warf sie sofort zurück.

„Na dann!"

Und dann lachten beide und Katherine ging weiter. Es gab noch so viel mehr Räume, die sie sich alle noch unbedingt ansehen wollte, bevor sie mit der Hochbahn nach Hause in ihre Wohnung fahren wollte.

Den nächsten Raum, den sie erreichte, war eine Art Putzkammer. Das war natürlich nicht so interessant, also machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg, nur um beinahe einen Nachtwächter über den Haufen zu rennen. „Tut mir leid.", sagte sie erschreckt.

„Schon okay, Ma´am."

Sie war so zufrieden mit sich und der ganzen Welt. Nach anfänglichen Schwierigkeiten hatte sich alles zum Besten gewendet und mit dieser Einstellung stieß sie die nächste Tür auf und spürte schon, dass sie die Tür irgendjemandem mit voller Wucht gegen den Kopf geschlagen hatte. „Oh Gott, es tut mir so leid!", rief sie und betrat den Raum.

Ein großer Mann hielt sich seine Hände vor sein Gesicht und beugte sich auf den Boden, während er lautstark fluchte. „Verdammter Mist, ich glaube, sie haben mir die Nase gebrochen!"

Kat wusste nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch jemand – noch ein **Arzt** – in diesem Raum war. „Es tut mir so leid, Sir. Ich habe sie einfach nicht gesehen, wirklich, ich dachte ..."

Und dann nahm der Mann zum ersten Mal seine Hände vom Gesicht und versuchte seine Augen zu öffnen, was nicht recht klappen wollte. _Wow, die hat dich ja richtig umgehauen. Das gibt ´ne schöne Beule._

Kat´s Mund öffnete sich erstaunt und sie hörte auf zu atmen. Das war **ihr** John. Ihr Arzt, der ihr das Leben gerettet und sich in den letzten drei Wochen in fast jeder freien Sekunde mit ihr unterhalten hatte. Ein zaghaftes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und dann konnte sie sich nicht mehr halten, so dass sie auf ihn zustürzte und um seine Hals fiel.

Carter riss schlagartig die Augen auf, als er spürte, wie sich die Frau an seinen Hals warf. Wenn sich jeder bei ihm **so** entschuldigen würde, dann dürfte man ihm öfter eine Tür vor die Nase rammen. „Ähm, Miss, ist ja gut, so schlimm ist es auch nicht." Sein Kopf hämmerte und seine Nase zog unangenehm, aber gebrochen schien sie nicht zu sein.

Katherine löste sich von seinem Hals und sah ihm belustigt in die Augen. Er hatte also doch nicht frei.

„KAT!", stieß Carter fast heiser aus. Damit hatte er definitiv nicht gerechnet. „Was, ... oh Gott, was ... ?", fragte er und nahm sie ebenfalls noch einmal in den Arm. Ein vollkommen erstauntes Lächeln legte sich auf sein Gesicht. Endlich. Sie hatte ihn gefunden. „ ... was ist mit deinem Auge?" Carter hatte den blauen Fleck und die Prellung entdeckt.

„Kleiner Zusammenstoß mit einem Patienten!", gab sie zurück und musterte die ganze Zeit sein Gesicht. Er war **wirklich** froh sie zu sehen. Und das machte sie glücklich. Als würden sie beide in einen Spiegel blicken, versuchten sie beide sich mit ihrem Lächeln zu übertrumpfen.

„Mit einem Patienten von **hier**?", fragte Carter verwirrt und verließ mit ihr den Raum, um sie im helleren Licht des Flurs erst einmal genauer unter die Lupe zu nehmen.

Kat nickte. „Ja, von hier." Er wusste ja noch nicht, dass sie seine neue Kollegin war. Und das ließ sie einfach weiter grinsen.

Ihre Haare glänzten und ihre Augen strahlten. Sie war es wirklich. „Kat, ich dachte, dass ich dich nicht noch mal wieder sehen würde, mein Gott, ich war heute teilweise echt sauer auf dich, weißt du das? Als ich heute Mittag zu dir auf´s Zimmer ging, da warst du weg und wirklich niemand konnte mir sagen, wo du hin warst. Das war wirklich gemein."

„Ich weiß.", antwortete Kat lächelnd.

„Wie geht´s dir denn?", fragte Carter und lächelte sie mit seinen braunen Augen an.

„Mit geht´s gerade ziemlich gut!", antwortete Kat und griff nach John´s Hand.

Carter drückte sie sanft. „Ich meine so allgemein, Kat. Was hatte den Dr. Corday gesagt? Kannst du so einfach gehen?"

Klar, dass er sich wieder Sorgen machte. Das konnte er so verdammt gut. Er war die ganzen drei Wochen mehr besorgt gewesen, als sie, dabei hatte dieser Geiselnehmer ihr die Nierenartiere durchschossen und nicht ihm. „Mach dir doch bitte keine Sorgen. Das lass mal meine Sache sein. Wenn es mir nicht gut gehen würde, dann wäre ich ja wohl kaum hier, John."

John. Das war ungewöhnlich. Jeder nannte ihn Carter – bis auf seine Großmutter. Aber er musste trotzdem grinsen und hielt ihr dann die Tür zum Ärztezimmer auf. Er ging sofort zielstrebig auf seinen Schrank zu und warf dabei einen Blick auf den Schrank mit dem neuen Namen. „Weißt du woher der Name Mallory kommt?" Die Frage lag ihm schon die ganze Zeit auf der Zunge.

Kat konnte ein breites Grinsen nicht verbergen. „Ja, ich glaube schon."

Carter sah ihr Grinsen und beobachtete sie vergnügt, während er seinen Mantel anzog. „Du kennst ihn also, ja?"

Katherine nickte vergnügt.

„Verrätst du es mir bei einer Tasse Tee?", fragte John und kam auf sie zu. Arm in Arm verließen sie das Ärztezimmer.

Er kannte sie schon so gut. „Vielleicht.", antwortete sie und konnte einfach nicht mehr aufhören zu lächeln. Dieser Tag war der schönste in ihrem Leben.

„Nur vielleicht?", fragte Carter und beide traten durch die elektronischen Schiebetüren hinaus in die Kälte. „Wieso nur vielleicht?"

„Vielleicht solltest du besser deine neue Kollegin fragen! Die wird´s auf jedenfall wissen."

Die Sterne funkelten über ihnen am Himmel und nicht eine Wolke verdeckte den Neumond.

„Woher weißt du, dass ich eine neue Kollegin habe?", wollte Carter erstaunt wissen.

Katherine zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß vieles."

„Ach so, ja dann, ist ja alles klar.", sagte Carter und schloß sie noch einmal in seine Arme. Er war so dankbar und froh. Ihre Wangen glühten und ihre eisblauen Augen schimmerten.

Und dann rieselten plötzlich die ersten kleinen Flocken Schnee vom Himmel und legten sich auf den Boden und auf Katherine und Carter.

„Na endlich! Es schneit.", sagte John und sah, wie Katherine, den Flocken zu, wie sie die Straßen ganz langsam unter ihrem weißen Mantel begruben. Dann zog er Kat an seiner Hand auf die Straße. „Und jetzt lass uns gehen. Ich muss dir so viel erzählen."

„Einverstanden!", gab Kat zurück und kuschelte sich an Carter´s Seite. Er war so schön groß und so schön warm. Er gab ihr ein vertrautes Gefühl in dieser neuen Stadt.

„Aber eine Frage habe ich noch, Kat, und das ist wirklich verdammt wichtig." Carter´s Stimme war ernst.

Kat sah ihn fragend an. „Was denn?"

„Du **musst** mir deinen Nachnamen verraten, sonst finde ich dich irgendwann nicht mehr wieder." Carter´s Augen sahen sie sanft an, als sie nebeneinander durch den Schnee liefen.

„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte sie, wobei ihr Atem in der kalten Luft ganz deutlich sichtbar war.

„Ich bitte dich, Kat, natürlich! Was ist denn das für eine Frage?"

„Mallory."

„Was?", fragte Carter verwirrt.

„Mein Name ist Katherine Ann Mallory."

„Aber ...", und dann versagte John Carter die Sprache und er stand fassungslos vor seiner neuen Kollegin. War das ein Scherz? Nein, wohl kaum. Er konnte es nicht glauben. **Sie**? Sie war – seine neue Kollegin? **Seine Kat**?

Katherine lachte leise und drückte sanft seine Hand.

_Wow!_ War Carter´s erster Gedanke und dann fragte er zaghaft mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Darf ich dich denn jetzt trotzdem noch duzen, Frau Kollegin?"

„Darüber sollten wir bei der Tasse Tee reden, die du mir versprochen hast! Und jetzt komm!", entgegnete Katherine und schmiegte sich wieder an ihn, während sich beide langsam auf dem Gehsteig vom County entfernten.

Und dann verschwanden beide lachend in der Dunkelheit während der erste Schnee langsam die Großstadt überzog.

* * *

_Das war's ... da mir Kathrrine und John zusammen so gut gefallen, gibt's vielleicht irgendwann noch mal eine dritte Geschichte über die beiden und die Notaufnahme. Vielen Dank für's Lesen ... hoffentlich hat's euch so gut gefallen, wie mir diese Geschichte zu schreiben! :-)  
_


End file.
